When Love comes Knocking
by NekoLancaster
Summary: "The stork dropped her off on the door step just for me Sanny." the duo was now a trio. Someone left their baby on their doorstep.
1. I want a Baby

Santana and Brittany had moved to San Francisco two maybe three years ago after living in New York for some time. Of course Brittany taught dance and Santana had just made junior partner at the biggest law firm in the city.

The two had just gotten married before they moved to the West Coast. Her father told her the three biggest things in a relationship is one; getting married, two; having children, and three; being great parents.

They couldn't do number three if they were unsuccessful with number two four times. Brittany had carried their first baby for only ten weeks before she had a miscarriage, the second time around Santana gave it a try and they didn't get pregnant at all, six months after they had married Brittany wanted to try again. She wanted herself a baby no matter what had to happen. But just like the other two times they were yet again unsuccessful, months and months of hormone treatment so they could try a fourth time it worked Brittany had carried their baby for six whole months until she had a miscarriage again.

Seeing how draining this was becoming for her wife Santana put an end to the whole process. It took them a while to get over it but they did and then they moved on with their lives.

"San I think we should get a dog?" Brittany said running her hands through thick black locks.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her wife. "Why should we get a dog we already have six fish, in the tank?"

"Well because we have this huge house and all this extra space. Two people don't need a three bedroom house." She stated like it was more obvious than anything in the world.

"Hey maybe we should get two dogs then we'll have all the room filled."

"Seriously?" Brittany was so excited.

"No." sarcasm was Santana's first language.

Brittany pushed Santana out of her lap then ran up the stairs. She knew how easily her wife's feeling could get hurt, she didn't mean to upset brittany God and everybody else knew she would kill herself before she would hurt Brittany's feelings.

"Babe come on don't be a-"

She was cut off by the doorbell. She went downstairs to the front door and there it was. Like clockwork, like someone had been listening to their conversation.

"Brittany, brittany!" she was just staring at it. She could hear her wife tell her to go to hell from the hallway. "Brittany seriously babe, come down here?" she could hear her wife thumping down the stairs.

"What do you – oh my god Santana is that a baby?" Santana was just staring at the little girl in the basket wrapped tightly in a purple blanket, with ducks on it.

"Where – where did she- oh my God. Where did she come from?" Brittany asked grabbing the baby off the front step and bringing her into the living room.

"I don't know B, the doorbell rang then she was just – there!" the diaper bag was filled with clothes bottle and a can of formula the baby looked well taken care of, she was clean, her diaper was just a little wet.

"Call Quinn maybe she can tell us what to do." Brittany told her handing her the house phone.

There was no answer just the voice mail.

"Hi you've reached Quinn, Rachel and Andy Fabray were, not home right now so please leave a message and we'll get back to you later by!" Santana rolled her eyes as she listen to Rachel and Quinn speak in unisons.

"Uh Quinn, Rachel one of you guys. Somebody left their baby on my doorstep. Call me when you can buy."

When Santana hung up she saw her wife over in the kitchen bouncing the baby on her hip taking to her. She knew they had to give this baby away before Brittany got too attached to her. She knew her wife had wanted kids for the last five years and after so many unsuccessful pregnancies she was finally getting a baby she shouldn't take that from her, she couldn't take that from her.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Did you like it or not? Should I or should I not continue?<strong>

**Let me know how you all feel about it.**

**Review**


	2. Playing Mom

Quinn rushed to her friend's house. They had made a deal they'd follow each other everywhere for the rest of their lives because they didn't want to be without the other.

When Quinn walked in she saw Santana folding the baby clothes and placing them on the coffee table while Brittany could be heard singing from the upstairs bathroom.

"Hey I came as soon as I listened to your message." Santana was gathering in the wonderful scent of baby. Quinn had never seen her friend like this before she looked happy. "Where's the baby, is she okay – is anything wrong with her – did somebody leave a note stuck to her?" Quinn was rambling on like a mad woman.

"Quinn she's – she's fine. Perfectly healthy doesn't have a mark or a scratch on her. I just don't see how someone could just leave their baby on a strangers door step. What should we do?" she asked.

Quinn was just about to tell her what to do when Brittany came downstairs bouncing the baby on her hip singing Patty Cake. She looked amazing "playing mom" the baby seemed to be taken a liking to Brittany and her childish ways.

"Hey Quinn would you look at her, isn't she just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? Oh my Santana – what should we feed her?" Brittany hurried to the kitchen. "We've got strawberry applesauce, left over mashed potatoes, chicken nuggets – and this should be perfect we've got bread – oh man she's gonna love this." Brittany pulled the bread from the basket and started feeding the baby a piece.

"How old do you guys think she is?" Quinn asked watching Brittany break pieces of the bread off.

"I don't know maybe five or six months, shouldn't we take her to a police station or something, maybe a firehouse or even to a hospital?" Santana was worried not about the baby about what could happen. How could someone just leave their baby it was unmoral.

Brittany walked into the room with the baby's head cradled to her chest. "You're not taking her from me okay she's mine – ours can't you see? The stork brought her here for us to have her, why do you want to give her away? You don't want a – baby?"

Santana watched her wife run up the stairs. She didn't want to get in trouble for having this baby that didn't belong to them.

"I gotta go make sure my wife isn't doing anything irrational. Give Andy a kiss for me and tell the hobbit I said hey."

She let her friend out and made her way to the master bedroom. She could hear soft cry's coming from the room so she looked in from the door at her wife and the little baby lying on the bed, Brittany was stroking her cheeks singing a song to her Santana knew all too well.

She lay down beside them and the baby's eyes quickly averted her way. "Are you looking at me – huh do you think I'm pretty or goofy? Or pretty goofy huh which one is it?" she squeaked in a baby voice making the little girl flail and giggle.

"What are we going to do with her?" Brittany asked whipping tears from her eyes. This was really hard she had always wanted a baby and she didn't want to give her up.

"Seeing you these last few hours with her makes me think you'll be a good mother but – brittany this is someone else's kid we have to report this. I promise you with all my heart that we can keep her if everything goes great tomorrow."

Brittany knew Santana wanted to be a mom just as much as she did she could tell by the way she was playing with the baby, holding her hands, gnawing on her fist, and inhaling her smell like it was a line of the most powerful drug none to man.

"Okay I promise, wait – what's tomorrow?" she asked stopping her wife from getting out of bed.

Santana had caved the moment she saw her wife feeding the baby girl bread she wanted this to be their baby; she had to do it the right way though. "We'll take her to the hospital tell them what happened. Have her checked out, and if they say we can keep her than we'll keep her. Besides I think you look great as a M.I.L.F, anyways."

Brittany leaned over and kissed her wife, she was happy that she had finally got the baby she had always wanted. "We still have baby clothes in the bedroom, from you know" both of their faces went cold at the mention of their one almost successful pregnancies, the room at the end of the hall was filled with baby clothes, diapers, lotions, soaps, toys, and even had a rocking chair in the corner near the window "do you think she should sleep with us?"

The baby lay between the two wives fast asleep like an angel her tiny fist balled up by her head, her plump belly raising and falling, soft snores coming from her open mouth. Santana couldn't believe this was happening to her again she was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Im happy everyone is enjoying this story its going to be a happy story so just stick around.<strong>

**Review**

**Love Neko**


	3. The Naming Game

"So how did everything go?"

Santana was looking through the glass window of the NICU at her and Brittany's soon to be baby and she couldn't help but feeling like a worried parent and they had this little girl for less than twenty-four hours.

"The doctors say by her size and weight she's probably around five or seven months old. Besides being left on my door step she's perfectly fine. How are Rachel and Andy?"

"Andy's at school and Rachel's cleaning the pool – well can you guys keep her or not?" Quinn asked she knew how bad her friends wanted a baby.

Santana huffed and continued to pace infront of the large glass window. "I don't know they haven't said anything to us yet – well me at least Brittany's down in the cafeteria getting something to eat. I just hope everything goes how we want it."

Quinn could hear the sadness taking over her friend, she wish she could give them a baby if god wouldn't.

"Well just let me know how things go when you leave the hospital."

Santana could hear her wife whistling as she came down the hallways through the huge blue double doors.

"Where you just whistling Amy Winehouse?"

Brittany did what she did best and played dumb "You're a crazy lady I don't know what you're talking about." Santana just took the water bottle from her wife's hands and grinned. "So how's are little love bug doing?"

Santana told her everything the doctors had told her, Brittany was really nervous about whether they could keep her or not. Santana knew this because Brittany was eating every ten minutes.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" called the short Hispanic nurse

Both women stood up and followed her through the doors, and into a colorful children's room. She told them the doctor would be with them in a few moments and they would know more.

"Do you think they'll let us keep her or not – they let gay people adopt kids right?" brittany was getting extremely nervous, if you asked Santana she would say she wasn't nervous at all but she honestly had butterflies in her stomach too.

"Hello ladies I'm doctor Walden" she shook hands with both of the women and sat on the stool near the sink area. "So I know you guys really want to take her home and I'm sorry to tell you guys you can't take her home" Brittany's facial expression had turned from nervous to hurt in a matter of a sentence. "You can't take her home without a car seat it's a safety hazard."

Brittany lit back up like the Rockefeller center on Christmas. "San babe did you hear that we can keep her she can go home with us." Santana couldn't speak because she was so shocked and so happy about being able to take this little bundle of joy home with her.

"I'll go get the car seat – you stay here britt I'll be back in a few minutes." She said flatly she wanted to burst into song and dance with her wife but her emotions got stuck in a knot with the threw up she thought was going to come out when doctor Walden had played that joke.

When Santana arrived back at the hospital with a yellow car seat that had ducks all over much to Brittany's liking she couldn't wait to take her – their baby home.

"Okay so you guys just need to sign a few papers then I can send you on your way." They had no problems signing the paper work Santana was a lawyer after all, the only paper that had a problem with was the birth certificate, what was her name they hadn't given her one yet.

"Babe what's her name – we can't keep calling her precious, beautiful, and all that other stuff she needs a name." Santana said. They both searched their brains for the perfect name.

The baby just stared at them like crazy ladies while they made silly thinking faces. "I got it! Valerie." They baby let out a loud giggly and stuck her fist in her mouth. "Look she likes that name."

"Okay Valerie Lopez-Pierce." Santana wrote.

"Happy new birthday, Valerie." Brittany said rubbing her hand through the blonde curls.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

**Im so happy you all are enjoying this as much as I am.**


	4. Meet Valerie

Quinn was in the kitchen helping Andy with his homework, while Rachel was putting a shock treatment in the pool. The city made Quinn feel dirty for some odd reason.

"Momma when the pool is finished can I get in or do I have to wait for my food to go down all the way?" Andy looked just like Quinn blonde hair, hazel eyes, stubborn and smart.

"Of course you have to wait – was that the doorbell?" there they were the Lopez-Pierce family with their new baby girl Valerie.

"Quinn, meet Valerie Lopez-Pierce, Valerie this is your aunty Quinn." Santana said.

Valerie was attached to Santana's hip blowing spit bubbles in her face and pulling her hair. Brittan had brought the diaper bag in seconds later she enjoyed watching her wife be a mommy it was hot.

"So – they said we can keep her. She's ours all ours and nobody can take her away from us." Brittany said popping a bottle into her awaiting mouth.

Andy just stared at her and poked her stomach lightly, he even made a few face but she was too busy finishing her bottle to notice.

Rachel came into the living room and fawned over Valerie with Brittany and the girl just soaked up the attention she was getting.

"Who dressed her, she looks absolutely adorable with her little bow and dress. Oh it makes me want to have another one."

Quinn scoffed, Rachel didn't have a baby to be technical Quinn had given birth to Andy. Andy was only five maybe in five years they'd have another baby.

"Santana dressed her. Tomorrow were taking her to get her ears pierced. Some gold studs, or some cute little ducky's." The two women were so wrapped up in talking about all the things they couldn't wait to do with Valerie that they didn't notice that she had finished her bottle and was starting to fuss.

"Hey don't cry – I think the baby may need to be burped – do you need to be burped? Well momma thinks so." Santana cooed taking her girl from her wife's hands.

Quinn and Andy followed in toe as she trailed off into the kitchen with Valerie bobbling over her shoulder.

"Santana's already a great mom, you're so lucky." Rachel said gripping Brittany's shoulder so they could hug.

"Hey babe could you give me a bib or blanket she just threw up all down my back – and possibly a new shirt?" Santana disrupted from the kitchen.

"I'll bring it to you! Hold on." Andy chimed running into the living room grabbing the ducky diaper bag and running back into the kitchen.

"I think were both lucky."drabbles of things they'll go through with Valerie. It might not follow any particular point or plot. I just want to keep you guys entertained. Brittany said returning Rachel's hug from moments ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so from this point on it's going to be drabbles of things they'll go through with Valerie. It might not follow any particular point or plot. I just want to keep you guys entertained.<strong>


	5. Up All Night

After leaving the Fabray house, Santana and Brittany decided they'd go home with their new baby girl and get some sleep.

"San do you think she'll be okay sleeping in her crib all alone? You sure she won't get scared?" Brittany asked unhooking Valerie from her car seat.

Santana wasn't sure if the baby would be okay but she knew she wouldn't be scared she was a baby they didn't know what the difference was.

"Babe I'm sure she'll be just fine. We've got the monitor so we'll know if she's crying or scared." Santana took Valerie from her wife's arms and carried her daughter to her nursery.

When she came into the room her wife was getting under the covers ready to retire from this long wonderful day.

"Do you wanna fool around?" Santana asked adding kisses to her wife's shoulders.

"We can't fool around with the baby down the hall. She'll hear us." Brittany said pulling Santana's hand from her pants.

"Well tomorrow can you come to my office and have sex with me there, we can play naught secretary."

They both laughed t that, remembering the last time they played that game Santana fell off her desk, earning a huge bruise on her ass.

"I'll think about it now let's just get some sleep, we've gotta get back to reality in the morning."

They shut off the light and cuddled closely together.

"Oh my god is the house on fire?" Brittany gasped in the middle of the night.

The two were looking around trying to find where the sound was coming from.

"It's the baby monitor - oh shit babe it's Valerie, she's the fire alarm. Should I - we go get her or let her cry?"

"We can't just let her cry, I guess we should go get her she seems pissed."

Valerie was bright red, arms and legs swinging about, voice higher than any note of Rachel Berry.

Santana places her on their bed but it was Bo use she was still screaming and fighting with Santana every time she tried to pop the pacifier in her mouth.

"Babe I knew she wouldn't like that crib we should have never put her in there." Brittany said trying to think of something that would calm the screaming baby.

"Maybe she needs to be changed." she checked the diaper and it was dry. "Maybe she wants her binky?" she spit it clean out of her mouth. "I'll go down and make her a bottle. And if that doesn't work we'll call your dad or the doctors." Brittany hurried out the room so she could escape the noise of the baby.

They tried everything calling Santana's dad, Brittany's parents. Even Quinn and rchel but everything they had been told that had already tried and nothing seemed to be working.

They bathed her, changed her, fed her a bottle well at least tried, they sung lullaby, and that just made her scream louder.

"Babe I think she's broken."

"okay that sounded like something I would say not you and I'm sure she not broken. Let's take her for a ride and see if that works."

When they started out the drive way she seemed to be calming down. Santana totally understood why she was becoming quiet. The way the engine of her beautiful new Porsche Cheyenne peered could make anyone fall asleep.

"Babe listen - shes asleep. I knew it would work." Brittany said as she rounded the corner and pulled into the drive way.

"Your the best mom ever, and your beautiful, and your great with our daughter and our family is amazing. Even if Valerie is a blow-horn."

It was close to 3 A.M when they finally got back to sleep. They both knew being a mom would be hard but they loved Valerie even of the first official night as her mothers was horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>This chpt was based off my friends first night at home with her baby girl who is also my goddaughter.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Review**


	6. Breast Feed Me, Too

Today the were taking Valerie to the doctors for a normal routine check-up.

"Has she been doing that a lot lately?" asked the doctor Walden.

Valerie had been grabbing Brittany's boobs for the last three weeks.

"Yeah she has, is that bad?"

Doctor Walden smiled because she loved how cute new parents were.

"She wants milk. Babies sort of kinda know the difference between breast milk and bottled milk. You could breast feed her you know?"

Santana was just looking at the doctor and Brittany was looking a Valerie, who was looking at her boobs.

"Wait I'm not her mom I can't breast feed her. Wouldn't that be unsanitary?"

"Well it's called a wet nurse it's completely healthy, and you should think about it, Valerie seems to have her mind made up." she chuckled because Valerie was gnawing away at Brittany's shirt.

"What do you think babe?"

"I think you should give it a try, but if it's not what you want to do than you shouldn't do it."

"Okay I'll give it a try." doctor Walden told them what they had to do and everything they needed to make both Brittany and Valerie comfortable.

When time came for Valerie to be fed, they went to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. Santana helped her wife with the blouse she had on, the doctor said it was best if Valerie didn't wear clothes while she breast fed; she said it would bring them closer, and it was soothing.

"Do you want me to help you? Do you want some privacy?"

Brittany smiled at her wife, of course she wanted her to stay in the room with her.

Valerie kept doing this cute little thing with her mouth and her moms found it to be hilarious.

When Brittany placed her finger in Val's mouthshe forcefully sucked it. "Okay I think she's hungry."

Santana rubbed Valerie's head while Brittany placed her nipple in Valerie's mouth. Brittany grunted when the girl forcefully sucked.

Santana kissed her wife while, their daughter went to town on her breast. Valerie was grunting, and squeezing Brittany's boob in her hand. Valerie needed no encouragement.

"She might be your kid. The way she's sucking makes me wonder." Santana's face brighten.

"Don't say dirty things in front of my daughter." she joked.

After sometimes the suckling stopped. They looked down and valerie was fast asleep with her hand still on Brittany's boob.

Santana placed her in the crib while Brittany cleaned herself up. Santana came in the room a while after Brittany did. She admired her wife and how food of a mother she was, she knew if their own babies would have lived she would have won mother of the year.

"Hey babe, I was wondering could - you maybe - I don't know, breast feed me." she chuckled.

She pulled her wife into bed and breast feeding was the topic of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>So my good friends came over this weekend with my goddaughter and I wrote this chapter becuase of her again, shes the greatest thing I've come across.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Review**


	7. Watching You Two

Brittany had to work at the studio today and Santana had off, which meant that she had Valerie all day long.

She wasn't to sure what to do with a six month old all day but she'd find something to keep them busy.

When Valerie woke up Santana fed her a bottle, watched some Blue's Clues, by ten o'clock she had finished all the chores around the house. Now what was she supposed to do?

"So baby girl I was thinking maybe we could go to the park" Valerie's face was blank "or maybe we could get some ice cream - wait I don't think you can eat ice cream." Valerie was just watching her mom make silly faces because she wasn't sure what the baby could have. "Well your momma likes the ducks at the park so maybe we could go have a picnic and fee the ducks would you like that?" Valerie squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh my you clapped! Do it again for mommy come on clap again baby cakes." Valerie slapped her tiny hands together making Santana clap in response.

She had to google whether or not the car seat was supposed to go in the stroller of was she just to be strapped in. After fiddling with the contraptions for some time then they finally strolled to the park.

Santana and Valerie were siting on a blanket enjoying each other.

"Is this your daughter?" asked and old lady.

"Yeah she's my daughter." Santana felt her heart grow double the size.

"She's beautiful, she must look like her father, seeing you don't have blonde hair or blue eyes."

Santana didn't flaunt her gayness but she wasn't ashamed or embarrassed by who she was, she just thought it was one body's business and she was right. It wasn't anyones business.

"Well me an my wife adopted her - well were in the process. It's a long story somebody left her on our door step."

The lady's face changed but she didn't seem to have a problem with anything Santana had said.

"My wife and I have seven kids. Two sets of twins and triplets. Mark, Hannah, John, Becky, Steven, Claire, and Lucas." she explained.

Listening to the lady speak made Santana smile.

"Wow you have seven kids that's a lot. I think one is enough as of right now. I don't know if we'll get seven we might now even have three kids." she said with a smile.

The old woman's watched beeped and she checked it. "Well I have to go. It was nice meeting you both. My wife should be getting back from Bingo any minute now." Santana held Valerie's hand and helped her wave bye.

"Okay princess let's get hone and get a nap. Before momma gets home, she's going to kill me if you haven't napped all day."

When Brittany arrived home later that night Santana and Valerie were no where in sight.

When she stepped into the bedroom; she saw her wife and daughter laying besides each other. Santana was sleep on her back as was Valerie both snoring. Valerie a little louder than her mommy.

Brittany grabbed her phone from her back pocket and took a picture if the master piece in front of her.

"Babe stop staring at us it's rude." Santana mumbled still half sleep.

"I'm sorry you guys are just so cute together. I'm glad I have you two, I just wish we could have actually had a baby of our own." Brittany always got sad when she talked about them having a baby of their own.

"We do have a baby of our own. She's right here sleeping like a princess." Brittany laid down on the other side and admired her daughters beautiful features.

"How could some let something as precious as you go? Don't worry we will protect you from everything and love you forever." Santana loved watching her wife be a mom.

"Babe today we met a lady at the park. Dig this she said her and her wife have seven kids. Could you imagine having seven kids? I mean we can barely get one to sleep imagine having to get seven to sleep."

Santana didn't want as many kids as Brittany did but she was willing to give her wife a million kids if that would make her happy.

She saw how Brittany's smile became pained. Just thinking about how they could have possibly had four kids right now hurt because they could have: but they didn't.

"Hey babe don't look so sad, we may not have seven kids but we've got one that we can love just as much if it were seven." she stroked her wife's cheek.

"I'm going to get diner started - do you want chicken or beef?" she knew this subject was still touch and go for her wife so she just told her chicken.

Santana was feeding Valerie well at least trying the baby was spitting peas and carrots all over her and whipping it in her hair.

"Come on Val eat for mommy, please be a good pumpkin." Valerie smacked her bowl of peas making them fly all over Santana's face.

"Aw baby she's so cute. Don't be mad at her I think that's how she shows her love."

Santana cleaned her a Valerie up and sat her on her lap while she ate.

"No Val don't put your hands in mummy's food - move your hand from there - Val no!" she tipped Santana's glass on ice tea all over them. "Shit!"

Santana groaned and a little harshly lifted herself and Valerie from the wet seat.

"Here Britt take her so I can clean this mess up." when she tried to hand her wife the baby she burst into tears and wiggled violently in Brittany's arms for Santana.

"Here you take her and I'll clean up this mess." she calmed once she was back in Santana's embrace.

After cleaning the mess Brittany went into the bathroom were Santana was cleaning Valerie in the tub.

"Do you think she can sit up on her own or not?" Santana was holding Valerie up for support not sure if she could balance herself with tipping over.

Santana let her go and Val wobbled slightly but soon was sitting up. "Yay! Baby you did it oh I'm so proud of you big girl." sanataria clapped.

"Aw San she loves you so much."

"Val show momma what you can do?" Val stuck her fist in her mouth and made some humming sounds that indicated that her fist was magically delicious. "No not that. Do this." Santana clapped her hands, then Valerie clapped back. Brittany clapped and Valerie stopped clapping.

"Wow she doesn't like me."

"She does so." Santana kissed her wife's head. "Can you hand me a towel - there under the sink."

"Ow!" Brittany yelped from banging her head on the edge of the sink. Which made Valerie erupt like a volcano. "Oh you only like momma when she's getting hurt. Huh? You silly goose."

Brittany carried her away into the nursery with Santana right behind her. She watched the two of them laugh, and play Brittany Potiphar her down while she ate most o the lotion. She was lucky to have Valerie and she liked to believe what her wife said was true about the stork bringing her to them, because who in their right mind wouldn't want a baby as unbelievably amazing as Valerie


	8. Welcome to Lima

After a long flight from California, to Ohio, Santana was happy to be in he old bedroom.

This would be the first time anyone outside of the Fabray's had seen Valerie . When she carried the sleeping baby inside everybody wanted a piece of her like a lion on a carcass.

"Oh my god I just want to eat her up." said Maria

"My beautiful, granddaughter." Juan mumbled through kisses on her cheek.

They thought Val would be overwhelmed by all the attention, but she actually enjoyed it. She loved when people made funny faces, kissed her cheeks, and tickled her feet but the kicker was when they hurt themselves.

Round table discussion

"How did you make a baby that beautiful?" they hadn't told anyone how they really got Valerie. Only people that knew was their parents' an d Quinn and Rachel.

"Well - we didn't actually have Valerie - somebody left her on our - doorstep." Santana said.

Everybody gasped and looked directly at Valerie who was clapping her hands as Brittany feed her.

"Somebody actually abandoned this gorgeous girl?" puck said.

"Yes. Then we took her in as our own. We named her Valerie because Santana loves Amy Winehouse."

"Why don't you come on over stop making a fool outta meh, why don't you cone on over Valerie!" Brittany swayed her while Santana sung and the little girl clapped and giggled.

They loved Valerie more than they had ever loved anything. She made them complete, she filled the gap that losing their baby had caused.

"So how have you guys been since you - you know lost the - baby?" asked Kurt.

Brittany sighed, while Santana just stared at Valerie.

"Remember when Brittany said she was pregnant because she seen a stork outside her window" they all nodded and chuckled "what if u told you I believed a stork brought Valerie to us." they all were amazed now. "As for the losing the other baby, it hurts and makes me wonder what life would have been like with him or the other ones. Maybe it just wasn't apart of gods plan to give us a baby of our own. So we gave us Valerie and she, takes my mind off of them."

No one spoke about what she had said for the rest of the night because it was a private moment and dent need to be discussed.

Picnic

Valerie was amazed by the bubbles that Andy was blowing so that had he occupied for the moment.

"Hey babe you wanna sneak into my room and have a quickie?" she said with her arms wrapped around the blonde.

"Babe we can't, we've gotta kid now." Brittany giggled from the kisses on her neck.

"Come on just for a few minutes. I'll be really quick, I promise."

They quickly headed to the bathroom in Brittany's old bedroom. They were making out like teenagers at a wild party.

Brittany was sitting on the bathroom sink, Santana head to her chest feeling her heartbeat, legs locked around her wife's back, holding and earlobe between her teeth.

Knock, knock, knock! "I know you guys are in here! You need to come out your kid bust her lip - on the table." Quinn mellowed out.

Santana was running down the stairs. Valerie could be heard screaming from the kitchen, while she was in the back yard in Juan'a lap.

"Oh my god, papi what happened?" she panicked picking up her daughter.

"She was playing with little Andy over there and hit the edge of the table - she's fine Sweetheart." he turned to Valerie "Didn't aubelo take good care of you?" Valerie stuck her hands out for Brittany while she walked toward them.

"Are you okay, Val?" Val could understand them perfectly fine she just didn't talk back. "Lets go get something to eat." they waved by to Juan and Santana as they went across the yard.

Juan put his hand on his daughters shoulder. "Mija you know she going to get hurt right? And sometimes picnic tables won't be the worse." she sighed because it was true.

"Do you remember when you were ten an you fell off the top bunk and broke your arm?" she nodded. "When your mom brought you to the emergency room you weren't scared but your mon was losing her mind." she giggled "Valerie will get hurt worse than a cute little scar, she'll get hurt in sports, or by just being silly. But she'll heal. Your grandma told me the same thing about you."

She huffed because he was right. "Yeah I guess your right, she's just so small and her bones are little - and I don't want anything to happen to her." Juan kissed his daughter knowing what it felt like to be a parent for the first time.


	9. Morning

**Just a morning with Valerie, hope you all enjoy. I'll try to make longer chapters I promise, give me some ideas what you guys want to see in future chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Hello precious, did you sleep well last night? Well I'm sure you did. Now let's go wake mommy up." Brittany places Val on their bed and she crawled straight to Santana.<p>

She examined her mothers sleeping figure, she touched her hand, leg, chest, hair and nose, but she didn't move.

Brittany studied her babies actions, Valerie looked like she was going to cry because the lack of attention she was receiving from her mommy.

"She's sleeping baby, wake her up." Valerie looked at Brittany then back to Santana. She touched her hair again but she didn't move.

"Give mommy a kiss on the nose." Brittany pointed to her nose so the baby would know where to kiss.

Santana cracked her eye open, then shut it. Valerie leaned forward and kissed her nose. She was getting frustrated now.

"Mommy still sleeping?" Brittany asked, she shook her head.

Valerie bit the bottom of Santana's lip, she had three teeth now; two at the top; one on the bottom.

"Don't bite, kiss her." she kissed Santana again and she continued to play sleep seeing how long it would take for her daughter to give up or get angry.

Valerie slapped her mom on the cheek. "Mmm, ah, up." Valerie mumbled.

Santana playfully shoved Valerie on her back. She was under the covers hiding now. Brittany had to help Val back up.

She crawled closer to Santana and started mumbling angrily, pulling the cover, and screaming.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Santana peeked from under the covers. "Mommy was only playing, calm down you brat." she lifted her daughter in the air above her head.

"Momma can you make me and my baby some pancakes, an eggs - bacon, with orange juice?" she was sitting up with Valerie in her lap chewing on her fist.

"Of course I can make my baby some breakfast." she said kissing Val's cheek.

"Which baby?" Santana asked

Brittany smirked and head out the room. Leaving her wife confused, and their daughter chewing on her fist.


	10. Ice Cream Cure

Valerie had been grumpy all day. When they went to the store all she did was fuss and fight. Brittany said she was developing her Lopez attitude early on.

When Santana tried to get her dressed to take her to the park she kicked and screamed bloody murder.

"Listen here young lady," Valerie wasn't paying her mommy any attention at all. "If you don't stop being a little snot your not going to see the ducks." Valerie understood everything her mother had said to her.

"Is she still being a Lopez?" Brittany asked.

Santana gave her a look. "Hey babe I just want to know what's that supposed to mean?"

Quick, think, hurry up Brittany change the subject. "Aw baby, you'll look so cute with this head ban on."

This wasn't over she thought to herself, she could tell my the way Santana was looking at her. It was far from over.

Brittany was jogging along side the stroller when the reached a bench. Santana unstrapped Valerie and let her walk, more like that cute hobble that babies do.

She hobbled behind Brittany straight to the swing set. "Do you want to get in the swing?"

"No!" Valerie yelled with a toothy grin.

"Do you wanna go down the slide with momma?"

Again Valerie yelled "No!"

"Okay fine, I'll go down the slide by myself." Valerie watched as her momma disappeared and reappeared again.

Santana was laughing at her girls.

She had never actually heard the ice cream truck until that moment, her head turned in surprise and all six if her teeth were on display.

She hobbled Santana's way. Only falling on her but once but she got right back up.

"Ma, cream?" she said holding onto her mommy for balance.

"Yes that the ice cream truck. Do you want ice cream?"

Valerie clapped her hands, almost making herself fall over.

"Well you gotta say sorry, for being a little booger to me this morning." Valerie looked at Santana with confusion.

She reached up an pulled Santana's iPhone out her hand. If Santana had done that her mother would have swated her across her back side in a heart beat.

"Now you can get any ice cream because your not being nice to mommy." Valerie sucked in a deep breath and screamed a bunch of sounds.

Brittany was watching the two of them from the playground, she thought she did strange things but her wife was arguing with a baby.

"Okay that's enough!" she said picking Valerie up off the ground.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Santana was about to speak until she realized her wife was talking to their daughter and not her.

"Ma, cream, no!" Valerie was rather serious trying to explain what happened to Brittany.

"Valerie thought it be a great idea to knock mummy's iPhone on the ground. So therefore she doesn't get ice cream." Santana said testing away not bothering to met the eye of her.

"This is what I mean by her acting like a Lopez. You two are both stubborn, hard headed, and very cute when angry." Brittany said kissing Val's cheek.

"Well what do Pierce's do?"

Brittany giggled and pulled out her wallet.

"He solve our problems with ice cream." she said watching Valerie stick her ice cream covered fist in her mouth.


	11. It's Your Birthday

**Brittany's POV**

Today we think it's your birthday but were honestly not sure. You've been walking, talking, and feeding yourself for quit some time now.

Only six months ago you were left on our door step, but it feels like one of us gave birth to you.

We walked into your room early this morning and you were laying on your back, like you always do. We stare at you for some time then you opened your sparkling blue eyes.

I picked up and mumbled some stuff to you and you laughed, your such a happy child. We wanted today to be special for you, we both know you didnt know what a birthday is yet, but we still think you'll love it.

All your aunts and uncles will be here today just for you. Even Andy is excited. We brought you something extra special, we hope you like it.

Your hair is uncontrollable, it's thick and curly, blonde at the ends but brown at the roots, your skin is tan just a shade or so littler than Santana's, your lips are thin and pink, but your eyes are the most captivating. There blue like an ocean, there not as light as mine, there a dark sparkling blue. When we hold you we try to suck that wonderful smell off you, it's so enticing.

We sit you in your high chair so you can have breakfast, you love syrup. I hate to give it to you because it normally ends up in your hair.

Two days ago you hit your head when I felt you on the couch all alone, you were throwing up for hours. The doctor said you were fine and just to monitor you for several hours. That whole night we couldn't sleep we sat by your crib to make sure you didn't stop breathing.

We knew you were fine when you woke up and started mumbling nonsense at us because you were hungry.

You act just like your mommy.

End POV

"Happy birthday to you Valerie!" Andy sang as he ate cheerios off the tray of the high chair with the toddler.

"Annie, day!" she squeaked

"No Val it's not my birthday it's yours." he corrected her.

"She really loves you Andy." Rachel chirped.

Santana came in with Quinn and Puck behind her. He was holding little Noah while his other son was right behind him.

"Noah, and Ethan this is Valerie, your aunty San and Brittany's baby." Noah was two and Ethan was four.

"Say hi, to Ethan and Noah, Valerie." Santana said hoisting her out the high chair.

She clapped her hands and touched little Noah's nose. "No-ah?" she asked looking at her mommy. Santana nodded Valerie than turned her attention to Ethan "Eat-Eat?"

"No Valerie not eat. E-than." Andy told her.

Everybody laughed at Andy. He and the other boy took off into the back yard were Finn was grilling hotdogs and hamburgers.

"So Puckerman, you on daddy duty today?" Santana mimicked

"Yes. It would be a lot easier if little Puck was social." you looked at that kid the wrong way an he would cry.

Brittany ran to the door bell when she heard it ring. Valerie jumped at the high sound of the voice from the living room.

Kurt had come in followed by Blaine holding three large bags.

Santana's first thought was there spoiling by baby rotten.

Valerie had only been dressed for a few hours an in that time she managed to get; ice cream, juice, ketchup, and some blue stuff down the front of her shirt.

It was maybe thirty kids in the spacious backyard. Santana had invites people from her job and there families, as did Brittany.

Valerie was running behind her night and shunning cargos; Andy. He would look back every few steps to see if she was still behind him, and she was.

"Do you think Andy and Val will - you know date - when they grow up?" Quinn asked.

She, Santana, Puck, and Finn were standing next to each other. "Oh no! My baby isn't allowed to date until she thirty. If Andy even thinks about it. Don't get me wrong Quinn I love my godson to death but he can't have my baby girl." she said taking another sip of her beer.

Just then Valerie came running into Santana's legs. She lifted her in the air and kissed her cheeks, Valerie mumbled something.

"You having fun, huh baby cakes?" asked Finn

"Eat, mom-me, dog." Finn handed her a hotdog and they all giggled while Valerie bit into it.

Brittany and Kurt brought the cake out, it was in the shape if a duck.

**Santana's POV**

I sat you in my lap at the head of the table, everyone gathered around us. You looked around for your momma and smiled once you found her.

Everyone sang and you looked frightened by the sudden burst of noise. Every single time they said Valerie you lit up with joy.

"Happy birthday Valerie, happy birthday too you!"

I stood us up an leaned you over the cake and helped you blow out the candle. I blew, you drooled. Everyone clapped and so did you.

Your momma blinded us when she snapped a picture of us with out warning. You were so happy. Puck and Brittany thought it be a great idea to smash you with a slice of cake. When they did it you didn't cry you just giggled and stuck your fist in your mouth.

I sat you next to Andy so you could eat your cake, more like smear it everywhere.

We opened everyones gift an you had the same expression when you seen all of them. Until your uncle Finn brought you out the "big one".

You walked over to the box and looked down and touched a fuzzy mess. "Ma, hair." you didn't know what it was so you said hair.

Finn held you over the box so you could see more clear. You reached down and grabbed the first one you saw. This one was beige with a white patch on his head.

Sam lifted him up and handed him to your momma and you looked confused now.

"Valerie sweetheart this is a dog." your momma told you.

"Ducky!" you yelled and everybody laughed, so you did it again.

The little Jack Russell licked you on the face and you pushed him away you didn't like that to much I guess.

Around 4 o'clock you were very tired and could barely keep your eyes open. While everyone was saying goodbye you had already fallen fast asleep in your mommas arms.

We kissed you head and laid you on the sofa for your nap, the little dog we decided to name Ducky laid on the floor below you.

I heard your mom call my name from the door. Her voice didn't sound strange or anything it was just a tone I hadn't heard herd her use in awhile.

"Somebody left us a letter. I don't know who it's from though - do you think we should open it?" she asked me.

Just as I was about to answer her we heard you whine. She sat the Letter on the stand and we tended to you.

End POV

"Hey princess what's wrong?" asked Brittany.

"I think she needs her diaper changed." Santana spoke up. Brittany carried her off to the nursery.

All night long Santana kept thinking about that letter an what it might hold. She wanted to open it and in the same token she didn't want to.

It was close to eight when she came in to say goodnight to her daughter. Brittany had finally got her to calm down no thanks to all the cake, candy and everything people had been feeding her all day.

She was drifting off her eyes were getting low and her breathing was becoming steady.

"Goodnight birthday girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is the first time I've ever wrote a POV chapter, did I do good? In the next chapter Santana and Brittany will read the letter, so it's probably going to be short.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this update.**

**I was reading tweets and everyone was talking about Dinah Shore, I can't wait till I'm 21 so I can go. Lol.**

**Review, love Neko**


	12. My Baby's Real Momma

When Santana woke in the morning she found her bed to be empty and so was the room down the hall. Sh called out for her wife no answer, even the dog was gone.

Brittany hadn't left her a note or anything. She couldn't have gone far both cars were still in the drive-way.

She cleaned up the living room placing all of Valerie's things in the toy chest.

She was sorting through the mail when she came across that letter, she knew she and her wife should open it together, but she couldn't resist temptation.

As she was about to read the letter the doorbell sounded. She was hoping that she would be met with her wife and daughter.

"Babe why didn't you tell me you wh - oh in sorry I thought you were my wife." the light skinned girl was staring at Santana her mouth was moving as if she wanted to say something but the words failed her. "Can I help you with something?"

"My name is Liza Danzig, I was - well I I'm here to talk with you."

Santana invited her in, she offered her a bottle of water, but she refused.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

The girl took a deep breath. "I'm, I'm - I'm your baby's mom." she said.

Santana wanted to laugh but then again she wanted to reach across the table and chock the teenager.

"You your Valerie's mom? How do I know your not fucking around?"

"Well that letter over there I can tell you - I can tell you every single word."

Santana's emotions were about to get the best of her. "Why did you leave your baby on my doorstep?"

Liza's face was beat red and her eyes were teary. "I was raped by my stepdad and I got pregnant. So ... when I told my mom she didn't believe me an she kicked me out." she had tears running down her face and now Santana felt bad. "So I got a oneway ticket to the first state I thought of. And then I found a cousin of mine in San Francisco."

"I wasn't expecting for this to happen. Did you come here to ask for her back? Because if you did I'm not letting you take her back."

Santana was raving mad now. Slamming her hands on the table, sweating and mumbling in Spanish.

"No - no I didn't come back to take her. I - I just wanted to see her." Santana was thinking hard about this she didn't want this girl to just think she could just all of a sudden be apart of Valerie's life after abandoning her. "All I ask is to see her. Listen when I saw you and your wife in the mall I knew you guys could give her a life I couldn't."

She was whipping her face with her sleeve, Santana was leaning over the counter sobbing she had made it this far with Valerie she couldn't let someone come in and change that.

"Santana babe were home!" Brittany had sat her bags down and Valerie came pattering into the kitchen.

"Hello babe." Brittany turned her attention to Liza "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company. Hi I'm Brittany." she held out her hand.

"I'm Liza."

Santana picked Valerie up and hugged her. Liza watches as they hugged they were a family she couldn't mess that up.

"Brittany, Liza is Valerie's birth mother." Brittany nearly chucked on nothing.

She was at a lost for words, her hands were gripping Valerie tightly, holding her head to her shoulder.

"Can I hold her?" Brittany looked hesitant but with a nod from her wife she handed her over.

"Hello Valerie, my name is Liza. How are you?" Valerie touched her nose then Liza's, her ears, her lips, her hair, her eyes then what amazed then most was when Valerie put her hand on her chest then touched Liza's and she felt the same thing she had felt when she touched her mommas.

She looked just like the teenager, only difference was she didn't have blue eyes that matched Valerie's.

She had learned that a few weeks ago from Tarzan.

"Ma, look, touch." she said pointing to Liza's chest.

Brittany had to walk away because she was crying so hard she couldn't let her daughter see he like this. Santana was crying but she was doing better than Brittany was.

Liza was crying also she didn't regret giving Valerie because she had a life that she herself couldn't have given her.

"I should go, it's getting late." she handed Valerie over to Santana an bolted.

"Wait, wait - you can come back and see her if you want."

Liza stuffed her hands in her back pocket an smiled. "No it's best if I don't ever see her again. She looks to much like me, it's to hard."

Santana nodded she could see just as much a Brittany and Liza could see, that Valerie looked just like her.

"Wait you should have this." she ran into the house quickly and grabbed the picture if Valerie, they ha taken professional off the table.

"I think you should have this, I seen how you were looking at it - besides we have about a billion if them."

Liza took the picture and studied it for some time. Valerie had on a pink bonnet, a jean jumper, no t-shirt, and pink converse sneakers. She looked so happy, she was smiling so hard you could barely see her eyes. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw.

"It's beautiful. She - she looks so happy." she sniffled.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet she handed Santana a picture if a newborn baby girl. "This was the happiest day of my life, first time I ever enjoyed pain. Pushing out a six pound baby with no medicine at sixteen can cause damage."

They both laughed. "I didn't name her when she was born I just called her baby girl, or something like that." Santana said oh. "Valerie's a pretty name though it fits her. Well I've gotta go."

Santana watched her disappear down the street.

She shut the door behind her and her wife was standing there, the two hugged each other like they had never hugged before.

"I love you." they both said.

"Ma, Ma, eat, eat cookie." she yelled making them laugh.

"Okay baby we can eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hope you all enjoy this one I wasn't to sure how to write this I'm not to good with emotions. I just thought it got to the point. So the chpt are getting longer, thats a plus.<strong>

**Review.**


	13. Merry Christmas

**So after this chapter the story is going to start skipping a head, iSight tend for this story to be so long but since you guys love it so much I kept going.**

**An I know you all wanted to know more about Val's birth mother but I just couldn't right it the way I wanted.**

* * *

><p>"Santana let's wake her up now!" it was Christmas morning, Brittany was so excited, she couldn't wait to get Valerie up and open her gifts.<p>

Santana grabbed the video camera and followed her wife down the hall.

Ducky was laying next to her crib, Valerie was wide awake holding onto the bars of her crib mumbling joyful noise.

"Oh my god - your up already? Isn't it to early for her to be up?" Santana nodded her head and pointed the camera back to her wife an daughter.

"Hey Val, you ready to go see what Santa brought you?" Santana asked handing the camera over so she could get her fifteen minutes.

They went downstairs, Ducky running up the rear. The living room was flooded with presents, from the back door to the kitchen there was gifts.

"Look at everything you got baby, you got so many gifts. Santana must really like you." Brittany scanned the whole downstairs.

"Somebody's been a good girl."

Brittany was sitting next to the tree whit Val between her legs. Santana taping, Ducky ripping gifts.

"Look at me Val. Hold your toy up." Brittany turned her towards the camera and helped her hold up the Crayola color dome.

Valerie leaned forward and bumped her head on the lens and looked at Brittany to say what the he'll just happened.

Valerie spotted a rubber Ducky bath set, and that grabbed her attention. She picked them up and shook them in the air.

"Oh I see she's found the jack pot." Santana turned the camera to Valerie.

"Momma, duckies. Mine, huh? Mom!" Valerie didn't have patience, if you didn't answer her immediately she would mumble only God and Andy knows what.

"Yes, those are yours. Do you want momma to open them?" she shook her head and handed them to Brittany.

"Momma, open please?" she asked smiling.

"Who are these for?"

"Me! My duckies mommy?" Valerie's speech was getting very good at eighteen months she was making tremendous progress.

"And what's your name?" Brittany asked. Valerie pointed to herself. "Yeah my name is Brittany and this is Ducky. What's your name?"

"Valerie!" she screamed tumbling into Brittany banging their heads together.

"Well at least she knows her name." Santana giggled sitting the camera on the table.

"Valerie, what's your last name?" Santana asked her.

"Mommy, Ducky!" she screamed.

Brittany and Santana doubled over with laughter. Valerie was so cute you could just eat her.

Ducky started barking when he heard the doorbell. Santana looked at her wife and went to the door. Quinn, Rachel and Andy were at the door. Rachel was holding a gift wrapped in gold paper, Quinn's gift was wrapped in red paper, Andy's gifts were wrapped in duck paper.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" they all hugged.

Rachel gave Santana her gift it was a diamond tennis bracelet. She handed Rachel hers and it was a pair of earrings. They hugged and Quinn snapped a picture of the embrace.

"Okay I want to go next!" Andy screamed handing Valerie her gifts. "Merry Christmas, Valerie."

"Happy birthday Annie!" that had become her favorite phase.

"No Valerie it's not my birthday. It's Christmas." he laughed helping her open her presents.

"Momma, Annie - brother." she pulled him into her and kissed him on the mouth.

Andy turned red and whipped his mouth. "Ew Valerie your not suppose to kiss me till we get married." he blushed.

Santana was about to say something. But her wife quickly covered her mouth. Quinn was laughing and Rachel was confused.

This had turned out to Be the best Christmas ever. Neither girl could ask for more.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all enjoyed this. The next chapter Val is going to he a bit older closet to two. I really like writing Andy into the story, there're cute. I was thinking about making a sequel after I'm done this story.<strong>

**Okay just a quick question should I write a sexy scene? And make Valerie cock block them? Let me know if you guys like that idea.**

**Thanks for reading like always you guys are great.**

**Review.**


	14. You Can't Touch Her

**So you all wanted the cock blocking baby so here it's goes.**

**This chapter is graphic contains smut.**

* * *

><p>All night Brittany had been giving Santana the eyes. While Valerie was napping she even tried to seduce her wife.<p>

"Babe, I'm going to take a shower while you put Val to sleep."

They went their separate ways in the hall.

Santana always had to fight with her daughter at bed time. She would fuss and fight, scream, cry and then she'd eventually tire herself out.

After thirty minutes Valerie had finally fallen asleep.

Her wife was laying in bed awaiting to be pounced on. Santana had been her sex panther for years and it never got old.

"So you want me to get in this bed, and make you cum?" she asked crawling her way up the bed.

"I don't just want to cum, I want you to make love to me. All. Night. Long." Santana kissed her way up to Brittany's lips.

"I hate when you do that." Santana was confused. "When you kiss me like that. You know when you do that thing with your tongue." Santana knew exactly what her wife was talking about it was just funny to make her go nuts.

"Okay I'm sorry let me make it up to you." she crawled under the covers between her wife's legs.

"Oh - my - fuck! Right there. Keep going." suddenly Brittany burst into laughter. "Hey, uhm - San, remember the first time you went down - shit - me - oh my god that feels so good." Santana nodded, she pinched Brittany's nipple, making he hips roll harder into Santana's face.

"It feels like that - shit circle are good - all the way down. Uhm, fuck oh shit babe, I'm coming." her legs wrapped around Santana's neck, and she lapped at all her wife gave her.

"I just wanna take ya legs and wrap 'em round girl you coming right now." Santana sang making Brittany giggle.

"Chris Brown."

Brittany rolled them over so she was straddling her wife. They kissed passionately, then it became sloppy. Santana bit Brittany on the cheek, making her grab a fistful of bed sheets.

"So are you just going to hump me or f - uck me. Shit."

Valerie was becoming more aware of sounds now that she was getting older, when Brittany broke the plate she jumped, she knew when her moms cursed it meant something bad.

They converted he crib into a toddler bed just after her second birthday. They had found out from Liza that Val's birthday wasn't far off from the date they had expected. They threw her a party on June 1st an she was actually born May 25th.

She heard a loud smack and her momma scream out.

"B, you gotta keep it down your gonna wake - Valerie." she Sao as the screams broke out over the baby monitor.

"I'll go check in her." Santana said.

"Hurry back." Brittany said "I love you beautiful."

Santana walked inti the room and Valerie was siting in the middle of the floor crying.

"Hey love, what's wrong?"

Santana went to pick Valerie up and she slapped her hands away.

"No, I want momma. Not you." she screamed.

She tried to pick Valerie up but she kicked and screamed. "Momma." she cried.

Brittany quickly grabbed a shirt and went to the room.

Santana turned to Brittany to tell her Val was being a brat and al bit her on the leg.

"Hey, no biting." Brittany said.

She tried to lay her back in the bed but she just clung to her tighter.

"Do you wanna sleep with me and mommy?"

"I don like mommy, I like you momma." she said burying her face into Brittany's shoulder.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Santana threw her hands in the air and walked out.

Brittany came back with Valerie in her arms wide awake. This meant they had to keep the lights on and she had to sleep between them.

"Nice job kiddo, now momma and mommy can't have fun."

Santana reached over to touch Brittany but Valerie kicked her hand away.

"Seriously if you don't stop I'm gonna feed you to the boogie man." Valerie clung to Brittany.

"San your gonna give her nightmares." she said.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well it's gonna be her fault when I have nightmare about the dildo monster." she grunted.

Brittany burst into laughter and Antananarivo hit her with a pillow. She tried to tickle her but again Valerie got in the way.

"No my momma! Mommy don't touch." she whined.

"Val why can't mommy touch me?"

"My momma, not hers. No touch my momma, mommy."

She tried to shove Santana off the bed.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." she was looking through the night stand mumbling in Spanish. "Where are the batteries?"

Brittany tried hard not to laugh but it was just that funny her wife had went overboard now.

Yeah it had been awhile since they had sex. But they had a kid. "You think it's funny because you got to cum twice, but me - oh no I'm left high and dry, because your daughter is a menace."

"Bye mommy." Valerie giggled in a toothy grin. Making Brittany laugh so hard she started chocking.

"I hope Val knows CPR."

Tonight had been one if the greatest nights ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me an idea for the next chapter. <strong>

**Okay so what do you guys think if you all want a rewrite let me know. U wrote this before I went to practice so it's kinda shitty sorry. Review.**


	15. A Song Made For You

**A/N: I have to stop spoiling you guys so much with two chapters a day. **

**Fuunny story me and my girlfriend were watching Glee and after it went off i accidently called her Naya. And thats not even close to her name. Haha she didnt know Santana was played by Naya Rivera, so she yelled at me. It was priceless.**

* * *

><p>"This song is dedicated to a very special girl. Her name is Valerie Lopez-Pierce." santan pointed to Valerie with one hand the remote in the other.<p>

_"Well some times I go out by myself. And I look across the water. And I think all the things, what you do and in my head I paint a picture."_

Valerie knew this song, her moms would sing it to her, it always made her double over in laughter.

Brittany and Val danced around while Santana perfectly hit every note just like she did when she was in Glee club.

_"Stop making a fool outta meh, why won't you come on over Valerie! Valerie, Valerie yay!"_ Santana held the last note for as ling as she could, when she finally let it go he was completely out of breath but that wasn't stopping her.

Valerie shook her little bottom and did a summer-salt on the rug. Her mother clapped Brittany had taught her to do that a few weeks ago. Ducky was in Santana's arms licking her mouth every time she opened it.

_"Did you have to go to jail, put house out up for sale, did you get a good lawyer,"_ she pointed to herself making her wife laugh _"I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for you."_

Valerie grabbed the other remote and held it to her mouth as she mumbled out words. Brittany was just a dancer Amy winehouse wasn't really her thing it was Santana's.

_"Now are shopping anywhere, changed the color of ya hair and are you busy?" _she waved her index finger in the air from side to side.

_"I love you Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie yay!"_ she added her own lyrics.

She picked her daughte up and tossed her into the air.

"I'm Valerie mommy." she said touching the tip of her nose with her moms.

"Yes baby girl, you are Valerie." Santana would cry when Valerie did anything sweet, her knew thing was kissing the tip of peoples noses, or touching their chestti feel their heart beat. She learned that from Tarzan.

_"Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water"_ she was more mellow this time _"and I think of all the things, what you're doing in. And in my head I paint a picture."_

_"Cuz since I found you my mind has been a mess, my days are brighter and your first word was 'yes'. I love your curly hair and the way you make a mess, won't you come on over? Stop making a fool outta meh, why don't you come on over Valerie."_ she sung it like a lullaby, she was smiling from ear to ear.

Valerie laid her head on Santana's shoulder and listened as she sung. "Mommy not a fool." she whispered into Santana's hair.

Brittany wanted in in this hug too. "Family hug." she ran over to the two of them and wrapped her arms around her wife their daughter snug in the middle an Ducky at their feet. They were a family, and a perfect one.

* * *

><p><strong>My next chapter will be about her biting people because I just had this problem with my goddaughter who is three and she's been biting everyone.<strong>

**My other goddaughter Leighton who is only a month old inspired most of the chapters, she a doll and I just want to eat her up. To stay posted with me on other sites like t w i t t e r you all can follow me CeYani_Yellow. Or hellolancaster.**

**Review**

cky at their feet.


	16. Love can help

**This chapter does not contain Valerie it's a flashback.**

**Also a POV. Rating M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

Like these last few weeks, today has also been hard. When ever I look at her I see her when ever I touch her I feel hurt, when she laughs I hear hurt.

Three weeks ago we lost our baby, she cried when smith doctors told us that she had to deliver a dead fetus, I couldn't stay in the room because I was to busy throwing up.

I watch her in the nursery adage packs all the things away, until she gets to the crib, she just stares at it, she doesnt hurt it, she just stares.

"We can leave it up if you want? I mean we don't have to take it down if your not ready." I say.

She turns and brushes past me on her way out of the room and to ours.

I go in and there she is holding a pillow to her stomach crying softly. I cried when they first told us but I never cried in front of her I had to be strong.

"Babe do you want to talk?" u see her head shake as if to say no.

I sit beside her an I wrap her in my arms. I roll her over so she is facing me. I need to show her that I care that I'm hurting just like she is and everything will be alright.

She kisses my lips softly like when we were little. So I kiss her back like a grown up. I open her mouth with my tongue and she grabs hold of my shoulders as I hit the roof o her mouth.

"Do you want to stop?" I ask only because I don't want her to feel rushed.

"No, I want to feel you. All of you." she say smiling.

I undressed her, then I let her undress me. When I laid on top of her, her skin was warm and smooth.

I kiss, squeeze, rub, lick, and touch all the places I know she likes. I wasn't surprised when I felt a gush of wetness hit my hand, I knew biting her neck always did the trick.

"I love you so much, do you know that?" I say.

Her head nods and her eyes snap shut as I enter her with two fingers. I go as deep as I can, until she tells me I've hit that spot.

Her perfectly manicured nails, rack across my back, her heavy breathing in my ear, her long legs wrapped around me, it feels so good.

There's nothing I love more in this world then being deep with my wife's soaked walls, bring her to heights no one have ever taken her to before.

When I feel her cum, it shatters my heart, it's a pleasured moan followed my a violent cry.

"Let it all out, tell me everything baby." I say to her.

**End POV**

They lay wrapped in each other. Brittany still violently shaking, her throat dry from drying, but her body completely relaxed.

"You can cry to me babe, you don't have to go off and hide. I'm your wife I need to be there when you cry, so I can make it all better. It's my duty to comfort and protect you." Santana said.

She brushed the brown hair out of her own face and leaned up to kiss her wife. She whipped tears from Santana's eyes and Santana whipped tears from her eyes.

"We have to protect each other." she said softly.

**Brittany's POV**

We sat in the living room watching a movie, I'm not to sure what movie it was but it was sad.

"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" I asked.

She looked at me funny. "You sure you wan to watch a movie about a fish losing his son?"

"It will help me cope." I lied I just wanted to watch the damn movie.

As she pops it in the DVD player I can't help but think about earlier.

The way she held me, how she moved with grace in and out of me how her perfect lips brushed against mine. How she helped me come down from my orgasm.

She's so perfect I wonder why she choose me. I lost our baby. Our baby died inside me, how could she want to be inside me know that our baby once lived there and now it was just as baron as a forest after a fire.

She loves me even after knowing I can't have kids, she live me after knowing our baby died inside me, after knowing that I once choose someone over her. She loves me just as much as she loves me the day she snuck into my room and took away my innocence.

Tonight that's how she made love to me, she made love to me as if I was once again that delicate fourteen year old. She held me the same way she held me after I had my first orgasm.

I chuckle at that and she turns to me. "Are you laughing at me ?" she asks me.

"I'm laughing because you love me, it's the happier feeling in the world." I blow her a kiss and she catches it and smacks it to her lips.

**End POV**

They had slept downstairs on the couch but when Santana woke up her wife was gone.

She saw the note on the table.

**_Babe,_**

**_ Last night was amazing haven't felt good in a ling time. I'm at the studio so don't worry. Today I just want to dance. Last night we did our own dancing twice, well three times almost then you fell asleep. Santana I love you with all my heart and even the broken pieces, living our baby has brought me much pain. And after last night I realized your the only person who can heal my pain._**

**_Love you wife Brittany_**

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all enjoyed the little filler. Im not to sure what the next chapter is going to be about. This had sex in it i guess you can say. But my frnd was killed in a car accident last night, so it's been really tough on everyone in schooland the commuinty. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Review.**

**Like always Love Neko.**


	17. School Days

**So the story is going to skip ahead a lot from this point. It's one of my longer chapters.**

* * *

><p>Today was the worst day of Santana's life, today was her daughters first day of school not daycare but actual school. Today the five year was going to kindergarten.<p>

"Momma is it time for school yet?" she asked bouncing on Brittany's back making her sick a little.

She looked at the clock then rolled over. Valerie just went to her other parent.

"Mommy is it time for school yet?"

Santana was sad and hadn't slept good all night. "Valerie it's only 5:30 A.M, you have a long time till school starts okay?" Valerie nodded clearly to excited to go back to sleep anytime soon.

"Why don't you lay in bed between me and your momma and sleep a little bit longer and I'll wake you up when it's time. Okay?"

She crawled in between them.

The clock rang at 7:15 and Santana Nearly had a heart attack. He daughter was wrapped up in her wires arms. They were starting to look alike, it was odd.

She was trying to find her wife's face but she couldn't get the blonde curls out the way so she just gave up.

She went downstairs and was greeted by Ducky who did that cute doggy stretch and barked.

"Hello handsome, well aren't you the most handsomest man in all of California - I love you too Ducky." she cooed

She took out all the things she'd need for breakfast. Eggs, bread, syrup, bacon, pancake mix, and orange juice.

Brittany was in the bed still when she smelled the food, she and Valerie woke up at the same time almost. She came downstairs with her daughter in her arms.

"Good morning beautiful." she said sitting her daughter down in the chair.

"Val you excited for school?"

"No!" Santana's no over powered Valerie's yes.

"Momma you and mommy going to drive me to school?" she asked stuffing her mouth with eggs.

She definitely got that from Santana, the way they ate could frighten anyone. They both talked with their mouth full, and made this crazy grunting noise.

"Yeah were both going to drive you. Come on eat your food we need to be outta here in a hour." she said cutting her daughters pancakes.

Valerie's hair was Brittany's least favorite thing, it was so untamable. She let it air dry after Val took her bath last night, bad idea.

"One ponytail or two?" Valerie always had to think long and hard about her hair for some reason.

"Okay you took to long, one ponytail it is." Brittany pushed her hair up into a ponytail that showed off her ears. Santana decided that it'd be a good idea for them to buy their daughter, diamond earrings.

"Momma can you help me button my shirt I can't do it." she poured and Brittany buttoned the last three buttons.

Valerie grabbed her princess book bag and went to find her mommy. Santana was in the bathroom doing her make up, she had work today.

"Mommy you look - beautiful. Momma take a picture of me and mommy. So she can show everybody how pretty we are." Brittany grabbed Santana's phone off the counter and enter the code then snapped a dozen pictures of her wife and daughter.

"Babe your duffle is by the front door, so is your coffee. Are we taken your car or mine?" Santana asked sticking a bobbie pin in her bun.

"We can take mine. But that means you have to drop me off at work."

Valerie was sitting on the living room floor playing with Ducky when her moms came down.

"Bye Ducky, I'll be home in a little bit. I love you." she kissed the dogs nose.

Santana's road range had decreased over the years, she drove safer and swore less when their daughter was in the car.

_"Beautiful girls all over the world, I should be chasing but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you. Nothing on you baby. They might say hi and I might say hey but you shouldn't worry about what the say cuz they got nothing on you, nothin on you baby."_ Valerie sung, her parents laughed while she sang.

Bruno Mars was her hero but second to Andy.

"Mommy sing that song to momma." she told her.

Santana started singing to her wife, they held hands over the center console. It was amazing to feel the love her wife had for her.

The song came to an end as they pulled up in front of the school. Valerie unbuckled herself and waited for her momma to open the door. Santana put on her sunglasses because she knew at any minute she would cry.

There was atleast six hundred kids in the yard so Santana held Valerie's hand so she wouldn't loose her. They walked to the line that was marked 413.

The skinny woman who had a name tag on the red shocked the family.

"Hi I'm , and you are?"

"Mrs. Lopez, and this is my wife , this is our daughter Valerie." Santana spoke.

"Nice to meet you Valerie." they chatted with her for sometime then the bell rung for the first day to begin.

"Bye mommy, bye momma."

"Bye baby, see you later." they blew her lots of kisses.

"She's not going to break you know that right?" Santana nodded and walked away.

She dropped her wife off at work then headed to the firm. All she could think about was Valerie she was a big girl now, she hadn't felt like this since she used the potty on her own, where was time going?

"Mrs. L, your wife is on line three for you."

"Hello?"

"Babe how you holding up?"

"I'm okay fine actually." lie

"Well I'm getting a ride home after work so you don't have to come pick me up."

"Okay." she could hear the sadness in her voice.

"She's fine you know that, right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Okay I've gotta go. I love you."

She had sat in her office all day going over cases, glancing at the clock and couldn't wait for it to say 3:00, she had took a nap for a few minutes and when she woke up it was 2:57.

"Ou shit!" she drove to the school in about fifteen minutes it was quicker since she didn't have to swing by and get her wife.

When she got there at 3:15 the bell was just ringing. She watched all the older kids burst through the doors. It was noise everywhere, she saw the kindergarten teachers leading their classes.

She felt her palms get sweaty when she saw class come down the steps.

She spotted Valerie's blue skirt and white button up shirt at the back or the line. Her daughter had one girl on each side of her.

Santana started jogging not caring that her very new and expensive Prada shoes would get ruined.

"Mommy!" Valerie yelled and took off running in her direction. It was like a seen out of a movie Valerie's face was shunning from the beautiful sun, her earrings giving off a wonderful reflection, her hands at her sides, she jumped right into her moms arms.

"Oh baby I missed her so much." she said spinning them around.

"I missed you too mommy." Santana kissed her daughter and carried her all the way to the car.

"Hey let's go out for ice cream!"

"Yay! I want strawberry!"

"Okay hut you can't tell your momma she'll kill me if I let you have ice cream before dinner."

Santana grabbed her sunglasses and tossed them on, she reached in her pocketbook and pulled out a purple pair, she handed them to her daughter and she did just like her mom.

"Okay now let's roll." they drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was really cute. Sorry about yesterday I was having trouble uploading the previous chapter. I'm sorry to all, and I know everyone was inboxing me and I'm sos soorry but I think it was fanfiction and not me. So that chapter is up and running now so you all can read. And Review!<strong>

**Love Always Neko**

**Review**


	18. Peanut Butter

Ms. Lopez was trying to get her group of five year olds settled so she could give them their good behavior snack.

"Okay Valerie's table you guys can choose first."

They stood in a single file line while each went through the bin to pick things out.

Valerie picked out a Reese peanut butter cup. She put in her back pack for latter.

Santana had finally start letting her ride the bus home from school, Andy got off only a few stop after so she knew she would be protected.

She always made sure she met Val at the front door, she wanted to be the first face she saw when she got home.

"Mommy, Ducky!" she shouted running up the drive way.

"Hey baby girl did you have a great day in school?" Valerie shook her head then kneeled down to pet Ducky.

"Mommy can we take Ducky for a walk before dinner? Please!" Santana smiled at how cute she was.

"Yeah, just go change your clothes first your mother would kill me if she knew I let you get dirty." Valerie ran upstairs to find some play clothes.

She rushed down, dog leash in one hand, jacket in the other. "Mom can I eat my peanut butter cup while we walk?"

"No after dinner, and who gave you a peanut butter cup anyways?" she knew her daughter was very friendly and would take things from strangers so she worried.

"Ms. Lopez did." she said sitting the candy on the dining table.

"After you eat lunch. Maybe." she warned.

Valerie was jogging down the sidewalk with Ducky by her side when they spotted a blue Volvo pull into the neighborhood.

Valerie looked back at her mom and smiled. "Mommas home, mommy look it's her car." Ducky barked because he to was happy.

"Hey pretty lady do you need a lift?"

"No, my wife should be home soon and she wouldn't like if I got a rude from a stranger."

Valerie looked confused they were both her mothers so why couldn't she get a ride from her.

"Oh well to bad because your really hot." Santana leaned in the driver side window and kissed her wife.

"Ew momma that nasty." Valerie covered her eyes.

"I'll go get lunch started okay." Brittany blew her daughter a kiss and drove home.

Valerie was sitting at the table with her sandwich and peanut butter cup, her mom had yogurt and cheese, her momma had animal crackers and a juice box.

Valerie snuck a bite of her candy when her parents were talking, when she tried to finish it off with a second bite Santana caught her.

"Give it to me." Valerie poured and handed it over. "Why are you crying?" Valerie face was beat red she never cried when she got yelled at so this made Santana question her.

"Val you can have it back when your done all your food. Baby you dint have to cry." Brittany looked as nervous as her wife did their daughter wasn't a cry baby at all so this was unnatural for them.

Valerie hick-upped then she gasped. Her eyes were blood shot red, her nose was running and she was sweating heavily.

"Mommy I - can't - breath. Mommy." Valerie cried.

Santana jumped up and started patting her daughters back but she wasn't chocking. Her face started to blotch up and her mouth was swelling.

"Oh my god Santana she having an allergic reaction." Santana lifted her daughter into her arms and ran out the door.

Brittany followed behind her.

"Oh baby it's going to be okay. Just hang on alright." she could hear the little gasp leaving her daughters mouth as she fought to breath.

They pulled in front of the emergency room and Santana ran in screaming for help.

"Ma'am what's wrong?"

"My daughter she's in anaphylactic shock she ate - peanut butter cup then she couldn't breath."

Brittany cane rushing in as they took Valerie away on the gurney.

"Babe I shouldn't have yelled at her - now she's - she's - it's all my fault."

Brittany was scared too but she was trying to figure out what was going in with her daughter so she hadn't been able to cry.

"Hey Quinn it's me Britt."

"Hey what's up?"

"I'm in the hospital-"

"What? What's wrong? Is Santana okay?"

"Yeah she's - she's fine. It's Valerie she's - uh she's not okay."

"Oh my god were in our way."

"I need you to go past my house and lock the doors, I forgot."

"Okay we'll be there in a few."

She hung up with Quinn and sat by her wife. Santana was still crying she couldn't believe this was happening.

Just then a short blonde haired woman came out with a chart. "Parents if Valerie Lopez?"

Santana practically ran to her. Brittany didn't really walk either. "Yes that us. This is my wife Brittany Pierce-Lopez, and I'm Santana Lopez. Is our daughter okay?"

"She's okay she did go into anaphylactic shock, but because you acted to quickly she's okay now." they both breathed a sigh of relief. "But we do have to keep her over night, because children as small as her have to be observed closely." she told them.

"Can we see her?" Brittany asked.

The nurse nodded and took them back to the intensive care pediatric until.

Valerie was in a hospital giant laying in the bed with an oxygen mask over her face. Santana's heart broke in half as soon as she seen her daughter.

Her face had huge red blotches on them, her hands were swollen, her neck was still slightly swollen, her chest and ears still red. Nutshell looked peaceful.

They sat there while she slept. Santana was on the phone with her dad who was ready to fly to California to make sure his granddaughter got the best treatment in the state.

He had that kind if power that's what happens when your chief of pediatric's on the entire east coast.

"Knock, knock." it was Rachel's voice.

"Hey." Brittany whispered. They all came in. Andy had a huge Teddy bear, balloons, and blow pops in his hands.

"I brought theses for Val, because my mom said she's really sick." he said sitting them besides her.

"Okay so which of you are Valerie's parents - oh I'm sorry didn't realize you had company." said the doctor.

"We are." she waved her finger back and fourth between herself and Santana.

"Okay well my name is doctor Sydney Lauren." he said shaking their hands. "Doctor Walden, will be back tomorrow." they nodded "So we drew some blood, and ran some test. Valerie is allergic to all kinds of nuts, and she'll need to carry a epi-pen with her everywhere she goes." they both nodded.

"She cam go home Wednesday. You'll need to fill these papers out and take them to her school, and I'll get you guys some epi-pens, okay."

"Andy, hi Andy." her voice was groggy but she knew exactly who Andy was.

"Oh baby your up. How are you feeling?" Santana asked. Valerie quickly tried to pull the I.V's and face mask off but Santana stopped her.

"Val don't take that off it's medicine." Santana's eyes were watering because she was going to cry again.

"Santana look who I found downstairs?" doctor Walden appeared in the door.

"Yeah, and look who's up." Brittany ran to her daughters side.

"Hey princess you feel better?" Val nodded.

She was so happy her daughter was doing better and she had already planned in her mind to remove everything peanut from her house.

"I don't want to eat peanut butter cups anymore." Santana smiled and whipped the tears from eyes.

"You don't have to ever again." she smiled giving Val a bone crushing hug.

* * *

><p><strong>When I was 12 I found out I was allergic to nuts, and my now girlfriend gave me a snickers and almost killed me.<strong>

**When I was 15 I experienced anaphylactic shook for the first time. My mom trying to kill me because I was being greedy and ate a nut cluster cookie. After getting my air way back open I had a second reaction in the emergency room, while I was being discharged. I wrote this chapter because last night my brother was eating brazil nuts and my throat closes but I got to cone home this morning.**

**So I hope you all liked this one and learn the dangers if anaphylactic shock. It's painful and scary also life threatening.**

**Review. Love Neko.**


	19. Trouble in Paradise

**The next few chapters follow a story line.**

* * *

><p>"Babe, do you think it's time Valerie had a little sister or brother?" Brittany asked.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this again?"

Brittany shrugged, she wasn't sure but she wanted their daughter to have siblings.

"I do, but knowing what happened so many times. I don't think I can take another loss."

Santana knew even after five and a half years, her wife was still healing. She didn't want to pressure her into anything.

"How about tomorrow we go to an agency and try to adopt?"

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife.

"Hello ladies my name is Barbra, I'll be your caseworker."

Barbra looked like she could have been a pot head in college she wasn't that much older than the two twenty- eight year olds.

"So have you guys ever adopted a baby before?"

"Yes, our daughter Valerie will be six soon." Brittany and Santana were holding hands.

"So can I just have a little background about you two."

There was a huge sigh.

"Well me and Santana have been together since high school, we've been married for seven years. Almost eight years, we tried to have a baby about five times but it didn't work."

Santana rubbed her wife's back as she softly spoke, she was starting to cry so Santana took over.

"We had a successful pregnancy but then five weeks before she was due the baby died. It's been hard since then."

Barbra nodded her head and handed them some tissues.

"So when did you guys adopt Valerie?"

Talking about their daughter always Brittany smiled, she was the reason she woke up every morning, the reason she smiled, laughed and loved.

"Someone left Valerie on our door step when she was six months old." Barbra's eyes nearly fell or her head. "And we adopted her two weeks later." she smiled through tears.

"Good lord, she beautiful." she smiled holding the wallet sized picture of Valerie. "So are you guys looking to adopt a baby, a toddler or a kid?"

"Well we were thinking about a baby or a toddler. Between six to eighteen months." Santana said.

"Well, it should be easy for the paper work to go through since you two have already adopted a kid." she checked off some stuff on a paper. "Did you ever meet Valerie's birth parents?"

Santana rolled her eyes, and Brittany chuckled.

"We meet Val's birth mother about four years ago, she's a teenager, well she's grown now. Her stepfather raped her. She told us a long time ago she didn't want anything to do with her, because she felt like she deserved a better life." Brittany slapped her wires leg.

They chatted some more then their appointment was over. It was 2:45 by the time they left it would take them awhile to get back across town to pick Valerie up from school.

Valerie had been looking sad all day, Brittany finLly asked her when she was poking around in her pasta.

"Valerie what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she said with a shrug.

Santana's eyebrows shot into her hairline, she had never heard her daughter use that tone before.

"Is something going on at school?" she shrugged again. "Did someone do something to you? Like a bad touch or anything?" Brittany asked worried.

"People were making fun of me because I didn't know what a dad was." she cried, crossing her arms.

Santana put her spoon down and rubbed her head.

Brittany eyes were glassy, and she was red, neither of them knew what to say to their daughter.

"How come everybody has a dad and I don't?" she whipped her face quickly. "What is a dad, momma?"

Santana didn't mean to be thankful that Valerie hadn't asked her but she was.

"Baby you don't have a dad because me and your mommy wanted you all for ourselves. Besides you shouldn't care about having a dad you have two moms who love you." she said whipping the tears from Valerie's face.

"Okay." Valerie mumbled.

Santanas heart broke into a million tiny little pieces, she never had been teased in school, so she didn't know what her daughter was going through. Brittany on the other hand knew exactly what it felt like.

"Mrs. Lopez, how may I help you?" asked Valerie's teacher when she was greeted by her at the door to classroom number 5.

"Well Ms. Lopez, Valerie said a few kids in the class had been teasing her and picking on her because she doesn't have a father."

The younger Lopez looked completely blown away.

"When - she didn't say anything to me about it - why didn't she say anything to me about it? Hold on just a second." she went into the classroom and came out with Valerie.

"Valerie sweetheart, why didn't you tell me kid in class were picking at you?" she shrugged. "Okay you tell me all their names, and I promise you won't ever be picked on again." Valerie nodded.

"I'll arrange to have a meeting with their parent you and I." Santana was more than pleased with the outcome.

"So how did it go today? With Ms. Lopez?" she asked after kissing her wife on the cheek.

"She wants to have a meeting with us and the other kids parents." Santana said returning the kiss.

"It's been two weeks did the agency call, yet?" asked Santana.

Brittany shook her no. "We have to talk to Valerie about this and the fact that she might be getting a brother or sister."

"Well maybe we should wait to tell her because what if we get her hopes up for a baby brother or sister - and we don't get a baby." Brittany was right.

"Momma can you help me tie my shoe?" Valerie looked completely frustrated.

"There you go." Brittany tied her shoe and helped her with her helmet and elbow pads. "You ready for your mommy to teach you?"

Valerie smiled then ran outside and her mommy followed behind her.

"Okay baby, if you want to stop just peddle backwards okay and try not to hit anyones car, okay." Valerie started peddling, Santana was holding on to her for safety, "Okay princess on three I'm gonna let go. Ready one, two, three!"

She let go and Valerie took off riding down the street, Ducky was right beside her, Brittany watched from the front door. She was distracted when the phone rang.

"Hello - this is Mrs. Pierce-Lopez - oh Barbra hello. Okay so I'll tell Santana and we'll come down Tuesday afternoon. Okay - thank you bye." she jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "I gotta go tell Santana."

Santana standing in the middle of the street filming their daughter as she peddle back to her.

Valerie hopped off her bike and ran towards Brittany. "Momma did you see me riding all by myself - mommy didn't even help me!"

"That's great baby." Santana knew something was up with her wife when she seen her do a front flip clean across their lawn.

"What was the front flip all about out there?" she asked sitting a plate in front of her daughter.

"Well Tuesday afternoon we go meet with Barbra again." Santana mouth dropped open in surprise. "They want to come and look at the house, get to know us better, and take it from there." Santana kissed her wife, and they did a little dance in the kitchen.

"Hey baby, do you want a brother or sister?" asked her mommy.

"I don't want a brother or sister." she was absolutely serious when she said that.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, trouble in paradise I think so. Valerie doesn't want a sibling, what will Santana and Brittany do to change her mind?<strong>

**Did you all enjoy this chapter yes or no?**

**Review.**

**Luv Neko**


	20. Approved

Santana looked at her wife, then to their daughter. She couldn't believe Valerie had said no, she at least thought she'd just shrug. Wrong!

"Why don't you want a brother or sister?" now came the shrug "you don't wanna be a big sister?" shrug again.

"Can you please answer your mom with words, and not by shrugging your shoulders." Santana said looking her daughter in the eye, so she would understand the seriousness of what was happening.

"Now why don't you want a new baby?"

"Because if we get a new baby, I can't be you an mummy's baby anymore. So if you guys don't get a baby then I can be your baby for always." Santana chuckles a little bit.

"Val, you'll always be my baby, and your mommy's baby, no matter how many babies we have." Valerie again shrugged, and stuffed a spoonful of food in her mouth.

"Santana, Brittany! Hello." Barbra greeted shaking both their hands.

"Hey, this is our daughter Valerie." she said placing her hands on the girls shoulders.

"Oh wow you are very pretty, your mommys have told me so much about you." Valerie blushed it always happened when people called her pretty.

"Well can I sit an talk with Valerie," one of Santana's eyebrows shot up, and she pulled her daughter a little closer to her. "Its just something that has to be done."

Brittany bent down in front of her daughter and explained what was going on. Valerie was completely okay with the whole situation, she loved talking.

Twenty minutes later Valerie and Barbra came out. Val had a lollipop in her mouth, grinning.

"Baby don't run with that in your mouth." Brittany told her.

Well we'll send someone by to check out your home an talk with you two. It will be a surprise visit so don't stress yourselves."

How could they not stress themselves, it was a surprise visit as in not sure when it could happen.

9 days later

Today was a terrible day in the Lopez household, Brittany had to pick Valerie up early from school, the nurse said she had a fever and she was grumpy.

Santanas day wasn't going to bad, if don't mention the asshole that hut her car, or the pipping hot coffee she had spilled in her lap, and the fact that it would cost her a few hundred dollars to have her car fixed and the extra hundred bucks she would have to pay to get a replacement car. And to top it all off, she had to come home and deal with a sick five year old. Today was going great.

Brittany was having a great day, even though her daughter was sick, her wife was angry and bitchy, the house was a mess, and she still hadn't started cooking yet.

This is what she lived for this was her favorite party about being a wife and mother.

Valerie was laying on the couch watching cartoons wrapped in a blanket even though it was 80 degrees outside. She then heard a door slam, she smiled, Santana's home.

"Hey Valerie, is my baby still feeling sick?" Val just nodded and hid under the covers.

Santana walked into the kitchen an kissed her wife on the cheek, she was amazed that the house was suck a mess and dinner wasn't done.

"Why is the house so junky?" Brittany just looked over her shoulder at her wife then laughed "well because Valerie was throwing up every ten minutes, about two hours ago. So if you want to help then the house won't be dirty." Santana sat her brief case on the table and kicke off her heels.

She was placing toys in the bins, folding laundry, emptying her daughters waste bucket, answering the phone everytime it rang.

"Valerie please.…" she huffed rubbing her shin "….put your doll house in your room. Because if mommy walks into it again….your going to be really unhappy." Valerie got up to move her bike but her chicken nuggets and applesauce reappeared all over the living room floor.

"Brittany can you clean Valerie up while I get the door." Brittany quickly grabbed some towels and disinfected.

"Hi you must be Mrs. Pierce-Lopez" she nodded "I'm James from the adoption agency, I've come by to observe the house and talk to you two." he said Santana let him in.

She offered him something to drink as he sat while Brittany finished cleaning up Valerie and the floor.

"Please excuse the mess. Our five year old is sick and she been throwing up all day, so it's been a little…crazy." she said taking her daughter from her wife's arms. So she could sit down on next to her.

"Well at least you guys have enough time and patience. How many rooms do you guys have?"

Wow he was blunt.

"Theres three bedrooms, three bathrooms, in ground pool, three car garage." Brittany told him.

"And your occupations?" Brittany looked confused.

"Jobs babe." Santana whispered.

"Oh I'm a professional choreography, and I have my own dance studio."

"She has three actually." Santana butted in.

"Yes I have one about thirty minutes away, one in Los Angeles, and back home in Lima, Ohio."

Santana was truly proud of her wife, she was successful an very good at what she did.

"I'm a lawyer, I just made junior partner not to long ago. It pays well, took me a while to find a firm after law school but I never quit looking and Brittany never gave up on me." she smiled at her wife and she felt a little squeeze to her knee.

"Can one of you show me around the house, and then we'll be all finished." Santana hiked Valerie over her shoulder , she laid Valerie in her bed while Brittany showed James around.

"This is our bedroom, and that's our bathroom. Bedroom one, bathroom one." he laughed with Brittany.

The ventured down the hall to the middle room which would soon be occupied, they hoped.

"This is were the nursery will be set up at." the room was pretty big for a nursery, the floor windows and two walk in closets, was more than enough room for a baby.

"Right here is the master bathroom." she said flipping on the lights, James nodded his head in approval "our friend Kurt decorated the whole house."

"Kurt as in Kurt Hummel?" he asked. Brittany nodded and smiled. "Oh my God, I - I love him. He has a great since of fashion - he's amazing."

"Yep, I've known Kurt since elementary school."

The finally made it to the last bedroom upstairs. Valerie's room, Valerie was a very messy kid, she could be playing dress up one minute then playing school another.

"This is Valerie's room." Santana was rubbing her back while she whined, Valerie was grumpy and irritable today. "Hey babe, how's she doing?"

She tosses and turned trying her hardest not to fall asleep, but she was slowly losing control of herself.

"She's fighting. I gave her some of that blue stuff in the medicine cabinet, only because it said drowsy. She needs to sleep." Santana knew the only way to get her daughter sleep was to drug her.

"Okay well do you think I could maybe talk to you two in about - another five or so minutes?"

Santana came down stairs, her close changed and her hair in a ponytail.

"So ladies you have a lovely home, and a beautiful daughter, the house is clearly safe for a baby. So…I'm going to approve you guys for the home inspection." they grabbed him into a big hug and cheered.

"You ladies have a great day."

Santana shut the door and did her dance (the Naya dance), this was the best moment of their lives, since getting Valerie.

"Were having a baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys don't know what the Naya dance is look it up on YouTube. Sorry this chapter wasn't that long, it's Easter an I've been busy, I had my goddaughter with me her and her moms came over my house for spring break.<strong>

**So tell me if you guys enjoyed tell me if not tell me.**

**Review. Happy Easter and luv Neko.**


	21. Ruby

6 weeks later

Santana was starting to get worried about the adoption, they had filled out all the necessary paperwork, talk to everyone, and still they had no baby.

"Valerie what do you want for your birthday?" Valerie had stayed home from school just so she and Santana could have mommy and daughter day.

May 28 was her actual birthday but her moms decided to celebrate it on June 1.

"I don't know. I already got a new bike, I have a new play house - I don't know." she put her bowl in the sink while her mom washed dishes.

"Mommy can you put my hair up like yours. I wanna be super pretty today." she loved how her daughter admired her.

"Sure baby. What do you want to do today it's still early?"

Valerie didn't have to think hard about this.

"We can watch cartoons, then play dress up - momma said I have to nap at 4 - so isn't that a long many times away?"

Valerie was so cute, her big dimples, she also had a laugh that was as cute as she was.

"Well that is a long time away - so in the mean time we can watch as much cartoons as you like. Then we can go to the park or we can go wherever." she lifted the covers over them as they laid on the couch.

Santana woke to a loud ring of the house phone. She jumped almost knocking Valerie to the floor.

"Hello…yes this is she…oh Barbra hello…are you serious…okay we'll be there soon."

"Babe you have to come home quick the agency just called and they have a baby for us, she's four months old."

"Okay babe take a deep breath, I'll be home in a few minutes. Okay, so try not to hyperventilate to much."

Santana laughed. "I love you babe."

"I love you too, bye."

Santana and Brittany were nervous walking into the building, Valerie was getting antsy she hadn't taken a nap all afternoon and couldn't sleep in the car.

When Barbra came out Brittany had to admit her heart stopped for a second.

They walked through a long hallway and into a private room were a lady was holding a baby wrapped in a blanket, the baby was wide awake.

"Momma is that a baby?" she asked pointing at the bundle in the ladies arms.

"Yes that's your baby sister." Santana was crying because she was so happy, Brittany set Valerie down and she walked cautiously over to the nurse.

"Mommy look she's not sleeping." the nurse stood and passes the baby over to Brittany.

"So what are you guys going to name her?" Barbra interrupted the moment.

Thy looked at each other and smiled. "Well we've decided to name her Ruby Rose."

Everything was perfect now they had their two beautiful girls, everything was perfect now.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to jump ahead so don't be surprised. I picked the name Ruby because it's beautiful.<strong>

**So tell me what you guys thought and what you'd like to see in future chapters.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday, I did. Now it's back to school, ugh.**

**Review**

**Luv Neko**


	22. The Forgotten

**So _Alex sweets_ gave me a great idea that inspired this chapter.**

Jelly bean Valerie

Two kids, a career, a wife and a house to maintain. Brittany was living the dream. All she ever wanted was to be a mom a good mom in fact.

In January Ruby turned a year old, she wasn't a mystery like Valerie was, she was a lot less cranky though.

When Brittany came home from work she was greeted by her two favorite girls. Val and her baby sister always waited for her to walk in.

Ruby raised her hands in the air and Brittany lifted the 17 month old up in the air and kissed her. "Hey Valerie, momma missed you too pumpkin."

Valerie groaned and ran to find her mommy.

Santana was in the shower, so Val sat in their bedroom and waited for her to come out.

"Valerie what's wrong? Your momma said you were upset. Is that true?"

The six year old didn't answer back.

"Well can you at least tell mommy what's wrong. I promise I won't tell your momma."

Val sniffed "Momma doesn't pick me up anymore when she comes home. She - she - she always picks up Ruby. A-and it's not fair she was my momma first."

Valerie had become a very dramatic kid as she got older and it was driving Santana crazy.

"Okay, I understand. Baby, listen to me; Ruby is a baby an she needs a lot of attention. She doesn't mean to steal your momma from. Besides your momma loves you just as much as she loves your sister."

Val had always cherished Ruby, from the minute they got her up until about a month ago.

2 days later

"Hey aunt Quinn, hey Andy."

Quinn and Andy looked at Valerie a little confused she always lit up when Andy was around. But he too had pushed Valerie aside for Ruby.

"Val, do you wanna go outside and play with Ducky?" she slowly and unenthusiastically went outside.

"Okay what wrong with Val?" Quinn asked pointing at the girl as she walked out the sliding glass door.

Santana just shrugged.

Brittany came bouncing down the stairs Ruby on her hip singing ABCs.

"Sing ABCs to your mommy." she raspberries her cheek.

"A, C, C, C!" she sang.

Santana kissed the girls chubby cheeks.

Valerie looked like both women and Ruby looked like Santana, her skin was the perfect shade of brown, just like her eyes, her curly dirty blonde locks, she was a beautiful baby and would be a even pretty woman.

"Valerie can you keep an eye on your sister for me please?" Brittany shouted sending Ruby into the yard.

"Hey babe what's wrong with Val, she seems…distant."

And again Santana just shrugged.

Valerie was sitting with Ducky in her lap while Andy and Ruby played. She thought everyone had forgotten about her, but there was one person she knew would not turn on her.

"Valerie are you okay?" asked Andy.

She looked at him and continued to pet Ducky.

"Well if you want we can jump on the trampoline, and my mom can bounce us extremely high."

That made Valerie smile. "Annie, hmm up." Ruby giggled pulling at his pant leg.

He picked her up and spun her around. Valerie wasn't smiling anymore, she hated sharing Andy her toys, her snack, and most of all her momma.

"Okay you guys can come in and eat now!"

Siting at the table, Valerie picked at her chicken sandwich.

"Valerie what's wrong, you've been in a funk all day, is something bothering you?" asked Brittany.

Valerie just scanned everyone around the table. Andy was feeding Ruby yogurt.

She held her breath, she knew her mommy hated when she did that.

"Can I go in my room?"

Brittany recoiled in hurt. Valerie definitely had the same attitude and personality as Santana..

"Not until your finished your food." she huffed and started gorging down her food.

Brittany sighed.

"Babe what's wrong with Valerie, she's been really moody lately..."

Santana made a promise to her daughter. "Babe, look outside." Brittany looked out the door. "What do you see?"

She scanned the yard. "Quinn, Val, Andy, Ruby, and Ducky."

"Now what do see everyone doing?"

Again she scanned the yard. "Ducky is sitting next to Val. Quinn, and Andy are playing with Ruby." she still didn't get it.

"babe…"

"Valerie feeling left out because Ruby is getting all thee attention." her face dropped into a frown. "I should have noticed that this afternoon. She was very angry an ran off. I should talk to her - I think - I'm going to talk to her."

Valerie had pushed ruby down on the ground an took off running through the door.

"What the hell? Quinn what happened?"

"Andy was chasing Ruby around - then Val just pushed her on the floor." Brittany held Ruby to comfort her.

"Maybe I should go talk to her?" Santana nodded and took Ruby.

Brittany knocked on Val's door then entered even though she heard 'go away'.

"Valerie, can we talk for a minute?" she shrugged and Brittany took a seat next to her.

"Valerie you do know what you did to Ruby was wrong right?" she nodded "Why did you do it?"

She shrugged, something she had been doing all day.

"Listen Ruby is a baby and she needs your mommy and myself have to give her a lot of attention. And your her big sister, so you pushing her down was not a big sisterly thing to do."

"I know." she whined.

"How about me and you spend the whole day together tomorrow?"

Brittany whipped her daughters tears away.

"Now - get yourself all cleaned up and come downstairs." she kissed her daughter. Then laughed when she whipped it off.

Valerie came downstairs, with of course Ducky up the rear. She sat down next to her sister and cousin.

"Ruby, I'm sorry for pushing you down." Ruby just looked up and laughed, she couldn't understand what Valerie was saying.

"Sorry." Ruby repeated back, then gave her sister a wet kiss on the mouth.

"Look at how cute they are." sangha cooed.

"Okay guys say by to aunty Quinn and Andy, they have to go home and see aunty midget - I mean Rachel." Santana joked.

"Bye Andy." he gave her a hug.

Andy was a very handsome young man an was crazy about Valerie Santana was still against them being so close, and Valerie still couldn't date until she was thirty.

"Oh and I'm sorry I played with ruby more than you today." he said grabbing one of her hands.

"It's okay"

Quinn honked the horn, for him to hurry.

"Bye aunty San, bye Valerie." he kisses her on the lips and took off running.

"I'm going to kill Quinn and her seed." she cursed.

Valerie stood in the doorway with her hand covering her mouth.

"Wow…" she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I write most of my chapters in class. My new school is a complete joke literally, I do whatever I want.<strong>

**I hope you all liked this chapter I tried to give everybody equal interactions. Next chapter might not be up for a while. I'm trying to finish up another one of Brittana stories. Absent Secrets, you should all check it out if you already haven't. This story will soon be finishing up, I know your all dying inside, but I'll have another story up like this sometime in the summer.**

**Review Luv Neko**


	23. Stay Young

Today was supposed to be the best day of your young life, today was the day we traveled to Los Angeles for your poetry convention.

You'd been picked from dozens of children in the sixth grade and higher, for the junior Pulitzer award.

Momma did your hair in a perfect ballerina bun, it made your ears look extra pointy today. But still gorgeous.

End POV

"Are you nervous, you have to speak in front of so many people, but it'll all be worth it once you win your award."

They both looked at their mom. "Mom I haven't won yet. Somebody else might have a better poem than me." she knew her poem was good but there was a chance that a million other poems would be better.

She was nervous now that they had arrived in front of the building.

She met a lady at the front desk who gave her a number (15) that wasn't too bad.

The kid before her red about a bird, it was creepy but honestly beautiful.

"Next number 15, Valerie Pierce-Lopez. From Middleton charter school." Valerie could barely stand.

She took a deep breath into the microphone. She straighten her posture and relaxed.

"This poem is titled You are young."

Breath, Santana thought.

"You are young, so you destroy things, your eyes are charms in a chest, your smile is of a million life's, your smile is a silent symphony. The beats of our hearts match, like a bang of a congo."

She was getting neevous both her parents could tell.

"You are young so, you love like no other, you dream as if space is only a mile away. You are young so you, wait outside for money to grown to grow on trees, because you are young, it's my job to show you the way, the right way."

They finally realized this poem was about Ruby.

"You are young, so your mind is still pure, you are young so you sing off tune, you are young. You are young so your biggest care in the world is Dragon tales."

She took a deep breath.

"You are young, so you don't grow up, stay the same. You are young, but to someone else your older, forever stay young." she took a bow and everyone stood an clapped.

Winning didn't mean anything to Valerie, sharing her poem with everyone was enough for her.

They had a fifteen minute break, before judging. Santana had practically blinded her daughter with so many pictures.

"I'm very proud of you Valerie. You did an amazing job up there and you spoke so perfectly." Brittany kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mom."

They twenty student stood in a line on stage facing the crowd as they waited for the judging to begin.

"The third place winner is.…" drum roll ".…Jackson Cannon, from Hilton middle school." he walked up and received his third place red ribbon.

Two men wheeled out the first and second place trophies.

"Now our second place winner..…" again drum roll ".…Nathan Andrew." the kid who wrote about the bird.

"And for our grand prize winner of one thousand dollars, goes too.…" drum roll, eye roll "...Valerie Pierce-Lopez."

Santana whistled, everybody clapped and took pictures.

Brittany held the car door open for her. And she took her seat next to Ruby.

"Val, was that poem about your sister?" asked her momma.

"Yeah, I want her to stay young forever." Ruby licked her finger and stuck it in Val's ear. "Ruby that's disgusting." she flicked her sisters wet finger from her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>When I was in seventh grade my sister who is older than me, won an award for a poem about me.<strong>

**She didn't win first place though, however is still was the most amazing thing someone had done for me.**

**Her poem was titled Don't Grow Up. She asked me if our mom still had it, that were the inspiration came from.**

**Sorry I haven't added a chapter in a few days, April 13 is the year anniversary of my grandfathers death, I've been down.**

**Review Luv Neko**


	24. The Lip, Thing

**Ruby's POV**

We sit at the dining room table, we no there's something wrong. I hear my momma scream out something in Dutch, something me nor my sister can understand.

We both jump when we hear something shatter. Valerie whips the tears on her cheeks and jumps when she hears a bang.

"Val?" I call her name but she doesn't answer. "Val, why is mommy and momma fighting?" I ask softly.

Still no answer.

**End POV**

"Santana you were flirting with her, you only do that stupid thing with your lip when your flirting." Brittany screamed. "We've been together for almost twenty years I'm not stupid."

Valerie sat at the kitchen table crying, Ruby just wanted to know what everyone was fussing about.

They both jumped again when they heard something bang against the ground.

"I swear, I wasn't flirting with her or anybody else. You are my wife, okay. You are the only women I ever want to be with, flirt with, have sex with, argue, disagree, and make love with." she took Brittany's hands in her own "Babe, we've been in this since we were fifteen. We have two beautiful daughters, I don't want anything with anyone who isn't you." Santana kisses Brittany's lips, but her wife doesn't kiss back.

**Valerie's POV**

Me and Ruby both sit at the table eating our cereal waiting for another crash or bang. There's nothing not even a whimper.

Our parent have never fought in front of us, ever. My momma is the thrower, so when I heard the glass hit the wall I knew she had done it. My mommy on the other hand always tried to calm the situation, or she yelled in Spanish really fast, so Ruby and I couldn't understand.

I listen closely, there's nothing still.

**End POV**

Santana sit beside her wife placing small kisses everywhere she can reach.

**Brittany's POV**

She kissing me everywhere, my lips, cheeks, my neck - fuck shes kissing my neck and it feels so good.

Her hands settle on my hips, she squeezes them gently, her lips her soft, full, dangerous lips.

I know there'll be a hickey afterwards, I just cant find the strength to tell her stop.

Her lips form into a smile when she hears me moan. She unzips my dress, she's sly like a fox.

She lays atop of me and slips her right hand in between my legs, she can feel how wet I am. She grips my sex a little harder and I claw at her back.

She knows me, every inch of me.

**Santana's POV**

I would never do anything to hurt my wife, she my lover and best friend.

I can feel the heat from her arousal, and it makes me wild, her French manicured nails claw at me.

I know she loves the way I know her, every inch of her.

I need to be as close as possible to her. She pants in my ear asking me to make love to her, I could never deny her that.

It's not like any sex we've ever had, she's so loose - her body is free, ever twist an turn is perfect.

I was grinding down into her pelvis, and bumping her clit with mine, harder and harder.

Her silent cry from a powerful orgasm, was a noise only I could hear. The way her legs grip around my waist, I know she's forgiven me.

"Oh - god I'm - babe, I love you so much - uh Santana." she pants out.

This is the first time this has ever happened. I dip my hand between he legs and the wetness is unbelievable. I slide two fingers inside her - deep inside her and she looses it.

**End POV**

Ruby looks at the sealing, above the living room and scrunched her face.

Her little seven year old mind can't understand what's going on so she looks to her big sister for answers.

"Is mom and momma okay?"

Valerie shrugs her shoulders and continues to eat her cereal.

"Val, what's a divorce?"

Valerie sticks her spoon in her bowl. "It's like if two people break up."

Ruby nodded. Val could have told her anything and the little girl would have believed her.

**Brittany's POV**

She enters me over and over again, harder and deeper than before. It's amazing - shes making sweet passionate love to me after I accused her of flirting with some random.

"I want you to get on top." She whispers into the my ear.

Santana always has to be on top, so the rare chance I get to be in control I make sure, I take full advantage of.

She flips us over, and I'm straddling her hips. She moans slightly when my wetness drips onto her stomach.

"I love - you so much." I moan out as she undulates her hips. She holds my back so it has a perfect arch.

My semi-circled hair hanging over my shoulders, into her face. I grind down into her, and she sucks in a deep breath.

"It's...good." half my sentence got stuck in my throat when she pulled my nipple between her teeth.

She sounds like she making out with the protruding bud. There's sucking, licking and popping noises.

"Fuck B, you don't know - what you do to me." she gasp as I bite her ear.

**End POV**

Brittany found her rhythm, the headboard banging against the wall, encouraging. Santana was moaning, speaking in Spanish, and holding on for dear life.

This is why she always has to be on top, Brittany can be so over powering and dominating.

"Oh god it feels so good." neither one of them was sure who said it but they knew it wasn't a lie, it did feel really good.

"I'm gonna - cum babe." Santana moaned out into the open space of the room.

The rocking of the headboard and Brittany's body started to slow, she placed a kiss to her wife's lips.

Santana nodded her head and smiled, Brittany was nodding and smiling. They found every inch of each other to kiss and caress.

**Santana's POV**

I make Brittany lay on her stomach. I kiss my way down her spine, I love the way she grips the sheets. It's so empowering.

She knows I would never make love with another person like this, no even when I was trying to convince myself I was straight.

I stop in the middle of her back and slightly bite down, she likes it, I know she does.

My front pressed against her back, I use my knee to spread her legs. Brittany is so emotional during sex no matter if it's a quickie or were making love she always seems to cry.

I push my knee into her center, making her gasp, I can feel her trying to buck back at me but I give her a gentle slap and she holds still.

"Go down, San." she whispers.

She tries to roll on he back but I tell her not too. I dint need my hands to guide me, I don't need lite either.

I take my hands and spread her ass open wide so I have the perfect view, it's glistening, dripping it just so wet.

I can only stare for a moment before I just need to taste her. I just burry my whole face inside her pussy.

I lick everything, she the go cum drips out I make sure I catch it, her body is shaken that's the third orgasm tonight I know she can go longer but the way her body is screaming I need a break, I know she'll need some time.

"Take a break?" I ask her.

She nods and rolls over so she in my arms.

**End POV**

Ruby and Val are down stairs laying in the couch. Well Ruby's sleeping and Val's watching tv, with Ducky at her feet.

She looks at the clock it's 11 o'clock. Ruby's been asleep since about 8:30. Valerie could hear foot steps getting closer to the stairs. She sat up straight to see which one of her mothers it was.

It was both of them, bare feet and in robes.

Neither of them looked unhappy or angry they looked happy.

"I'll take Ruby, you get Val..." Santana said.

Santana picked the eight year old up off the couch; of course she whined and fought but Santana got her to calm.

Valerie wasn't sleep and of course she was to old to be picked up, so Brittany let her get on her back.

Valerie was settled in her room but Ruby could be heard fussing from the adjacent bedroom.

"Mommy..." Ruby cried.

Santana should have taken Val, Ruby cried when it was time to wake up, time for bed, she was the worse when she was disturbed from sleep.

Finally after ten minutes of fussing Santana finally got her back to sleep. She turned out the light and cracked the door.

Brittany was already laying in bed, when her wife came in. They laughed at nothing but they laughed.

"You know - I was just jealous - I hate seeing you talk with other women. It feels likes high school all over again." she pouted.

Santana sat Indian style facing her wife. "Listen, you are the only girl for me. For now and till the day I die. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now cuddle with me."

They cuddled all night long, because their presence was always comforting.

Morning

Every morning Brittany made breakfast, since today was Saturday and Quinn and Rachel would be over why not make a huge breakfast.

Valerie came down first, she was growing up too fast if you asked Santana. Dressed in just shorts and a tank top, Santana didn't approve.

She was going to tell her to change but the door sounded.

Andy gave Val a hug and walked hand and hand towards the kitchen. Andy was so handsome he had gotten taller, not as skinny as he use to be. His hair was shaggy, he had braces, and a little peach fuzz.

"Andy let go, of my babies hand." Santana warned.

Everyone laughed and took their seats around the table. Of course Ruby was right next to Santana.

"Ruby what's wrong, you seem sad. Did something happen, baby?"

She picked at her eggs. "You and mommy are going to get a divorce?"

Quinn and Rachel had to stare at their friends because this was new information to them.

"Who said me and your mommy was getting divorced?"

"Well a kid in my class said his mommy an daddy - yelled at each other all the time - now they got divorced. An I don't want you guys too get divorced."

"Baby, your mom and I aren't getting divorced. No matter how much we fight." Santana explained to her.

Ruby smiled and gave her mothers big kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>I try to add sex into the story every now and then. I'm nor sure if Val and Andy being together is going to last long, when she was young an obsessed it was cute but he's four years older than her, so that would make him 16.<strong>

**I would never let my 12 year date a sixteen year old. Well when I was 12 my first girlfriend (real girlfriend) was like 16 going on 17.**

**I don't know tell me what you guys think?**

**The headboard thing was something someone told me about. Last year I had an encounter with someone and they told me the headboard banging was motivation. I don't know how true that is because I don't have a headboard. Lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed the sex. Give me more ideas for the next few chapters.**

**Review**

**Luv Neko**


	25. The Ditch You Dug

When she left she said "Going out for a little, be back soon love you guys." is exactly what she said.

In Lima at 16 staying out past 10 was normal: you could only go two places - the park or Breadstix.

In San Francisco, there was a billion places a teenager could sneak of to.

"It's 10:37 where the hell is she?" Santana paced wholes in the floor waiting for her daughter to walk through the front door.

"Santana she'll be home soon just relax." Brittany tried to calm her wife but it wasn't working.

Valerie had left at 4:30 this afternoon, it was going on eleven now.

"I'm going to kill her - Ruby's going to be our only child. Valerie is dead as corpse when she gets in this house."

Brittany knew how short tempered and hot headed her wife was; and to make matters worse their daughter is the same way.

"Santana, please don't yell at her - it's only going to make things worse." the last time Val and her mom got into a fight Santana had to show her who the boss was.

It strained their relationship slightly, but Valerie knew she was wrong.

Voices of teenagers, giggling and screaming could be heard outside their door.

In walked their obnoxious, giggling teen.

"...oh hey, momma, mommy." her giggle had died down in the back of her throat when she saw Santana's serious face.

"Where the he'll have you been? Do you know it's almost 11:30? - you couldn't possibly know, because if you did you would have been home an hour ago."

Valerie rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs. Santana scoffed and followed behind her.

When Valerie was ten Santana had her room painted purple, when Valerie turned thirteen she had her room painted over, and took down her Valerie hook. When Valerie turned sixteen she got her eyebrow pierced, dyed her hair red, and painted her room black.

"Mom, why are you breathing down my back, it's only an hour over."

"Why am I breathing down your back? Me and your mother worry about you Val. Your sixteen, your body is very mature, your attitude sucks, and boys flock to you." she was getting heated every time she saw that stupid eye roll.

"Your mommy, and I worry because you stay out way over curfew, you could be laying in a ditch somewhere and we wouldn't know." Brittany tried to explain to her daughter why her mom was so angry.

"Well momma, I'll call you from the ditch I'm laying in next time, so you guys don't worry." now she had hit the nail on it's head.

"Get out..."

Valerie's smile quickly faded, her mom was grabbing things out the closet throwing them at her daughter.

"Santana stop. Everybody just calm down." Brittany, tried to reason with her wife. Who continued to throw their daughters things on the floor.

"Listen to me - Valerie don't say another word. Santana let's just talk about this, she our daughter you can't kick her out."

She started chuckling, her parents had kicked her out plenty of times, she also had been slapped across the face multiple times for back talking.

"She's not my daughter, my daughter isn't disrespectful." that hurt Valerie, her lip quivered, and her eyes burned.

Santana threw a bag onto her lap and pointed to the door.

"Mom, please..." Brittany had went to bat for Valerie every single time, this time she had disrespected her, and that was it. "Momma, please where am I going to go? Don't make me leave - I promise I'll change." she was begging for Brittany to help her.

Brittany wanted to see her little girl somewhere down in those begging eyes, but she was gone. The Valerie she had raised for the last sixteen years had disappeared.

She watched as her momma cried into her mothers shirt.

"Fine, I'll leave." and she left.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's been so long, I had dislocated my wrist and had to take it easy for some time.<strong>

**I know emotions are running extremely high, not just for you guys but for me also. I know this chapter was short, but you guys needed a filler and some drama.**

**I feel like you guys need a cliffhanger, that will leave you all in shock, half way to a heart attack.**

**More is soon too come trust me.**

**Review luv Neko**


	26. Like A Virgin

For two days Brittany had been worried that her daughter could be somewhere lying in a ditch for real this time.

"She'll come back, you know?"

Brittany sighed she wanted her daughter to come back now, not soon, now.

"B, you know I only did that because she disrespected you? And if she does it, Ruby will think it's okay. I just wanted to teach her a lesson."

Brittany gritted her teeth and turned to her wife.

"Teach her a lesson, huh?"

Santana eyebrows knitted together. And she folded her arms and leaned in between the thresh hold.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well last time I checked we were her parents, not just you, but me and you." she was pointing to herself and the brunette.

"Yeah, we are her parents. Which means if I want her out she has to leave, she's obnoxious." Santana had only ever raised her voice at Brittany a few times, not many.

"You are the same way Santana. Don't you remember how you treated me so many years ago? How you made me do everything you wanted and made me believe things that weren't even true."

That was a low blow, Santana was hurt now.

"Shes you. That's why you can't stand when she tries to over power you."

"Brittany you know that's not true. She's a child and she needs guidance. So if I have to be the bad guy every single time I will, so my children will grow up with respect and dignity." she shouted in her wife's face.

"Well Santana the same way you kicked my baby out I'm kicking you out." she did exactly what Santana had done to Valerie she pulled clothes from the closet and threw them into a bag and at Santana.

"Get out."

"Fine, I'll leave." as she shut the bedroom door she realized she sounded just as Valerie had sounded two nights ago.

Valerie's POV

I can't believe she kicked me out, and my mom just let her kick me out. I thought she was on my side.

I walked out of our neighborhood, alone down the dark street. I know it was wrong to stay out this late but I was having fun. What's the harm in that?

The bag over my shoulder isn't heavy at all, my eyes burn because I've been crying since I left.

"Hey... Andy can you come pick me up, from the bus station." Andy's always got me back no matter what.

A few minutes later I hear a horn honk and I look up it's Andy. My superhero.

"Hey what happened?" I shrug my shoulders because I don't want to talk about it but I know, Andy will make me.

"Me and my mom had a fight." I mumble.

"Let's talk about it." I shake my head no. "Okay well let's go grab something to eat."

After we leave Taco Bell; Andy's favorite fast-food place in the world, we head back to his dormitory.

"I don't have class in the morning so we can stay up late, if you want?"

We ate in complete silence, not counting Andy slurping his cola.

I leaned over and kissed him, I wasn't surprised when he kissed me back, it was like I had remembered, fireworks.

"Can I?" I asked him

I pulled his zipper down slowly, and he turned a deep red color. Andy was still tall and skinny, and very handsome, he looked like a boy version of aunt Quinn.

Andy was a gentlemen but my mommy had always taught me gentlemen have dicks too.

"Do you wanna go in the bedroom?" he asked me.

I smiled at him and he smiles back, Andy was always so sweet. He surprised me when he picked me up bridal style.

"Andy, we dont have to have sex, if you don't want too?" I knew Andy was shy and even if he was twenty and a virgin I still didn't want to seem eager.

"I've been waiting for this moment - forever - I've been in love with you for a long time and why not do it with someone I care about and love."

Andy was still my hero.

End POV

Santana had driven to Rachel and Quinn's, since Andy left about a year and a half ago for college all they did was have sex.

And Santana had a knack for interrupting them.

"San, what happened?" asked Quinn

"I kicked Val out." Quinn was about to scold her "For disrespecting Brittany. Then me and Brittany got into a fight and she kicked me out."

Quinn laughed, she told she could sleep in Andy's old room for as long as she wanted.

Andy's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, something was crushing my arm. I looked over and it was Valerie. I hadn't forgot about what had happened between us, we both had been virgins so it was like something - I had never felt before.

"Val, I love you."

Even though Valerie and I had broke up about two years ago, I still loved her. I went to college and she found a different group of friends in high school to hang out with.

I slid my arm from under her small body and found my underwear and a t-shirt, I can't be nude when she wakes that's disrespectful.

Brittany's POV

I kicked out my wife, for kicking out my daughter, who disrespected me.

Ruby was so sheltered from everything she never realized the severity of the situation she just knew mommy and Valerie had left.

"Momma," she pats my leg "is mommy and Val ever gonna come back?"

I pull my baby girl who is no longer a baby onto my lap. "Yes, they both just need sometime to cool off, you know their both stubborn." she laughs with me.

"Why was Valerie being rude to you? She hasn't been very nice to anybody lately."

I suck in my daughters fresh smell, she eleven now soon she'll be a teenager, and she'll get her first period and become a woman.

"Has your sister been mean to you?" she shake her head no. "You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"Of course not. Val doesn't really talk to me anymore, she's always texting on her phone."

I don't know when my kids became so grownup but it's killing me. I've been holding onto the wonder years for so long. Trying not to let them grow up, but it's happening, fast.

"Well your sister is going through a phase in her life, that's all. Every girl goes through it." I try to explain to he as simple as possible.

"Did you act like that with grandma and pop?"

"She doesn't get that from me." I tell her. "Your mommy was like that though. Her and your aunty Quinn fought all the time." she smiles.

"Mom, I don't want to be sixteen if I'm always going to be mean to people. And mommy slaps me or kicks me out."

Her voice is so soft and so small, like Valerie's use to be. I know Ruby will be my baby forever, but Valerie will always be my first love.

Valerie's POV

I wake up and Andy's sleeping on his stomach, he has on clothes even though that's not how I remember seeing him last.

"Andy." I shake him and he pops up scaring us both.

"What's wrong?" he ask holding me by the hand.

"I'm going home." his eyes go wide. "I had fun last night, but it's time for me to go home. It's been three days."

I laugh as he jumps out if bed gathering his clothes.

"Okay I'll take you home." I stop him.

"No! I mean no - I think I'll take the bus. I need sometime to think. I'll call you later." he reached for his wallet but I stopped him. "Andy keep your money. I'll call you." I kiss his cheek and head for the door.

I need to go home, because I need to be in the comforts of my mothers arms, I think she needs to know about this. I want to tell her.

End POV

Santana pulled up in front of her home later that afternoon, first thing she did was apologize to her wife and next was her daughter.

The family was sitting in Brittany and Santana's bed watching The Sandlot. Ruby was laying in Santanas lap, and Valerie stretched across Brittany's legs.

Ruby had fell asleep a few minutes ago, and Santana was trying to wake her up, but stopped when her oldest daughter crawled up between her and her wife.

"What's wrong princess?" Brittany asked

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you guys this but - me and - Andy had sex."

Like clockwork Brittany started to cry, Santana smiled a nervous smile. She knew one day her baby girl would officially become a woman.

"So he - didn't force you to do anything - did he?"

"No. It was everything I wanted it to be. You - you guys aren't mad at me are you?"

"No." Brittany had finally gotten herself together. "Were really glad, you felt brave enough you could come to us. Were proud of you."

She kissed her mother on the cheek. Santana could only think about what her daughter had just shared, her daughter was a woman now.

After the movie had finished playing Valerie helped Ruby to her room and then retired to her own.

Brittany lay in the bed beside her wife, the brunette fidgeted. She rolled, groaned and grumbled, until Brittany had enough.

"Santana - stop, your driving me crazy. What's your problem?"

Santana turned on the lamp and sat straight up. "She had sex. She's a woman now, an actual woman. We need to talk with her, we need to know details."

Brittany slipped on her slippers and waited at the door for her wife.

Valerie was sitting in bed watching tv, she looked up from her phone when she heard her door squeak.

"Val, we need to talk to you. About what you told us." Val sat up straight and her moms sat on both sides of her.

"Your mommy wants to know details." said Brittany.

"Okay what do you want to know?" she asked, what was there to tell about loosing your virginity.

"Everything, how you feel, how you felt, were you pressured the whole nine."

"Okay. Well since you guys must know. It hurt for sometime, then it started to feel really good" she blushed a deep red color as was Brittany "then he - you know - he went down - and you know."

Santana looked mortified as her daughter shared her first time, while Brittany looked like she was bursting with joy.

"That was the first time either of us had an orgasm-"

"Okay that's enough. Valerie your grounded for growing up to fast." then she pointed to her wife "and your grounded too."

Then she stormed out with a dramatic sigh.

Her wife and daughter silently laughed. "Mom, tell me about your first time." Brittany smiled, and bit her lip.

"Well I was fifteen, me and your mom pitched a tent in the backyard. She's so romantic, and when she was trying to find the right - hole - she" Brittany bit her lip and blushes "once she found it she nearly dug a hole to China. Despite all the fumbles and mistakes, it was the best moment of my life, because it was with somebody I loved."

Valerie hugged her mom. They held each other for few moments then Santana came storming back into the room.

Valerie opened up her arms and her mom, returned the hug, she had her little girl back, even though she wasn't a little girl at all.

"Mom I'm sorry." Valerie whispered into Santana's ear.

"I'm sorry too baby." she whispered loud enough so Val could hear.

She let go of her daughter than kissed her forehead. "Okay get some sleep. Brittany come on so I can deprive you of your innocence."

She grabbed her wife's hand and pulled her close to her, given her a slap on the ass. "Your mom is like a virgin with two kids. She just so tight and so loose at the same time. You know?"

Valerie stood in her doorway with her mouth wide open, she couldn't belies what she had just heard. A virgin with two kids really?


	27. Like A Wave

General POV

You sit in the bedroom, putting together a scrap book, all the pictures and ultrasounds and your more than excited.

Just six short months ago you found out you were pregnant. You let the girls know, they're excited but you tell them the downside of the situation. You can tell it hurt them.

Ruby picked out some names with you while Valerie and Santana did all the shopping. The doctor told you because your almost forty (38.5 to be exact) that there could be complications even death.

Sixteen years ago you lost your baby, and you've never been able to heal.

/

Your 8.5 months pregnant when it happens, in the middle of the night your water breaks, you sneak off to the bathroom, and take a quick shower.

You tell Santana it's time and she gets the girls ready and you all head to the hospital. Your 12 and 17 year old sleep in a chair next to your bed and your wife makes a few phone calls.

After a few hours the doctors tell you it's time. Your girls leave the room and Rachel and Quinn enter. Quinn and Santana up at your sides Rachel stands-by recording.

You feel like you've been pushing for days, but in reality it's only been forty-five minutes. You say your giving up but Santana doesn't let you, she helps you get comfortable and then she takes your leg and pushes it into your stomach and she screams there's a head.

Quinn is coaching you all the way through. Twenty more minutes have passed and there's only a head, you can't do it anymore you give up.

You breathe a huge sigh and fall back, your heart is racing and your body aches.

Memories of the last twenty years come rushing into your head and you find the strength. You push and you push, when you feel the shoulders pass you scream bloody murder, and then cries burst all around you.

"You did it babe, look we've got a baby. We've got a baby." you lay back and enjoy the sound of cries.

Quinn kisses your cheek then Santana kisses your lips, finally you've got a baby.

Your girls are in the waiting room sleep, they hear the great news and immediately jump for joy.

They wait until they can see there mom because she was dragged away when the frantic sounds of monitors filled the room.

Your wife and children and best friends sit and wait for the doctors to come and tell them the news. Santana has already prepared herself for the worse.

The first thing they say is "Your wife's blood pressure went dangerously high, we had to revive her twice. She's in recovery now."

Your wife burst through the double doors and up a flight of stairs to the ICU. Your eyes open when you hear hard breathing in your ear.

Your hands fly to your now mushy belly, and you panic.

"Is the baby okay, where's the baby?" your so frightened.

"He's okay, he's fine." he. You have a son you have a son, two girls and a boy. He's fine.

Your heart stops racing and you settle back into the pillow.

When you wake up it's to crying, you can't remember who's crying or what's even going on. You wake up fully and your wife is holding something in her arms, she's speaking Spanish.

"Look it's your momma." she tilts him your way.

He's perfect, looks a lot like Santana or even Valerie. Nothing like you though. His mouth is wide open showing his pink gums.

"Levi. Levi Michael." you decided that a while ago.

You stay in the hospital for a few more days then you finally get to go home. On the ride home you think about getting a bigger house.

Levi would need his own room.

The first few night were hell, all he did was cry and fuss. Your body was sore, and you needed some sleep. Val and Ruby helped out with everything around the house, when Santana came home she helped to but for some reason you felt like you were missing something.

Your daughter walked in holding your son, your wife had made diner, and your youngest was cleaning the living room. Nothing was missing you had it all everything you ever wanted.

Once summer was in full effect you started working out harder than ever.

"Babe, I like your body the way it is. I don't want you over working yourself."

"Your right." so you stopped working out as much.

Santana promised she'd love you no matter how you looked and she did. You weren't missing anything, you just stopped paying attention, you had the dream life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They finally got a baby. I couldn't think of a good name for him so Levi popped in my head, hope you guys don't hate it.<strong>

**I might not be able to write another chapter for a while so don't hate me.**

**Review Neko**


	28. Don't Go Breaking My Heart Pt1

Today was one of those rare days that Valerie got sick. She stayed home with her mom and brother.

All morning she had been sleep unable to get out of bed all the energy from her body drained, cause she spent most of her night throwing up.

Brittany made her daughter some soup, chicken noodle her favorite. When she looked at the food her stomach turned and she headed for the bathroom.

"Babe, do you have the flu? Your sister might have given it too you. Last week she had the same symptoms." she handed her daughter a glass of water.

Levi came pattering down the hall calling for his momma.

"Lee, your sister is sick." he pointed to Valerie. "Yup. Valerie."

He had started walking at ten months, and since then the thirteen month old has been moving non-stop.

"Val, up, momma?" he asked while his sister doubled over the toilet bowl again.

When Santana and Ruby arrived Levi met them at the door. Ducky was old and didn't care to much to greet them like he use to. Brittany was washing dishes.

"Where's Val?" she asked after giving her wife a quick kiss.

"She been sick all day. I think she got the flu from Ruby. So stand clear." she headed up the stairs for her daughters room.

Valerie was sleeping when Santana went to check on her. She sat down beside her baby girl; no matter if she was 2 or 18 she was still Santana's baby girl.

"Awe my princess is sick." she cooed rubbing her daughters still very unruly hair.

She turned Valerie over on her side so she could breath correctly and stop snoring.

"Mommy, momma wants you." Ruby called from the door.

"Mom, mom - you." Levi babbled.

She crept downstairs to see why she had been called.

"We need to go to the grocery store so I can get a few things for dinner."

"Okay." she got Levi dressed so he could leave with them. "Ruby, you coming, babe?"

She looked up from her note book. "No I'm not finished my homework yet." she said continuing to writing things down.

"Okay. Well keep an eye on your sister, make sure she's doesn't stop breathing. Love you be back in a bit."

Santana was placing things in the cart while Brittany was putting them back on the shelf, Levi was opening everything he found.

"Santana Lopez. If you pick up another pack of Oreos I'll punch you in the stomach. Levi stop." both the Latinos looked guilty.

Santana stuck her tongue out and her and Levi walked away back to the snack aisle.

"Oh your son is so handsome!" a middle aged woman exclaimed

"Oh thanks. Say thank you Levi."

"Oh his name fits him. You have really good genes, perfect bone structure. You must be a model?"

Santana smiled "No. I'm a lawyer. I'm almost forty with a wife and two teenagers, they keep me young."

The ladies smile faded a little "Wow, forty and two teenagers your blessed. Have a great day, you too handsome." she kissed Levi's fist and walked away.

Normally when people found out Santana was gay they had something negative to say.

Santana was playfully grabbing onto Brittany squeezing her hips, adding kisses to her neck making her blush.

"Levi, tell your mommy to stop being touchy."

Levi pointed his tiny finger at his mommy and attempted to tell her stop.

"Mom, no touch, momma."

Santana snuck a kiss from Brittany and Levi started babbling loudly, Santana started mocking him making him get louder.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, this beautiful baby is a victim of your sin." a old woman in the adjacent aisle shouted.

"Excuses me." Santana shouted back at her. "You don't know anything about me and my family so mind your own business." she turned back to her wife who was on the verge of tears from the woman's hurtful words.

"Your both going to burn in hell. I feel bad for that poor child."

Santana had went from 0-60 in a split second. If this was high school she would ripped that woman's throat out but she's way passed those days.

"I'm going to ignore you now. Your upsetting my wife." she turned to Brittany who was in full on tears now.

"Babe-" Brittany took Levi and hurried away.

Santana paid for the food and went to the car. her wife was in the passenger seat balling her eyes out. "People can be so cruel and hurtful." she told Santana just before she wondered off in her own world.

Ruby went to check on her sister who she hadn't seen all day, because she was either in her room sleep or the bathroom throwing up.

"Hey Val, can I come in?"

She sat down beside her wife and laid in the bed with her.

"What's wrong, you've been throwing up all day?" Valerie whipped her face and shrugged her shoulders.

They heard the parents pull up and they started for the stairs to help with dinner.

Brittany had been silent since the moment they left the store, she finished cleaning the kitchen in silence, she made dinner and sat with her family in silence.

"Val you feeling better?" she finally spoke.

"No, and someone smells terrible." she looked over at Levi who was putting mashed potatoes in his hair. "I'm gonna-" and she ran to the trash can.

Ruby poured her big sister a glass of water. After she was done throwing up in the bathroom.

"Momma, can I talk to you after dinner?" she asked Brittany

"Why can't you say it in front of everyone. There's no secrets at this table. You live in my house where I pay bills, so just say it."

Valerie really wanted to talk to her momma in private.

"Oh I'm sorry am I bothering you Valerie? Because if I am then you should say so." Santana had been snapping since that lady pissed her off.

"Yeah your bothering me. Your always breathing down my back, every single thing. Im almost nineteen and you still treat me like I'm Ruby's age for fucks sakes." she yelled making Santana look in her wife's direction.

"Did you just curse at me?"

Valerie regretted what she said the moment it left her mouth. Ruby was in shock Valerie would talk back and mumble under her breath but she never cursed.

"Val, bad word. Momma." Levi knew what a bad word was and he knew time out was the cause of bad words.

Valerie was shaking violently from crying, Santana had her head in her hands; she felt terrible for antagonizing her daughter.

"Dinners over. Everyone go to bed." Brittany said, sliding away from the table.

Everyone was in their respected bedrooms, Santana lay with Levi on her chest falling asleep slowly.

Ruby was probably finishing her homework or watching tv.

Then there was Valerie who had started throwing up again.

"Momma? Somethings really wrong with Val. She crying really hard." Ruby told her mom.

They came to the bathroom to check on their daughter to see what was wrong. She was siting on the bathroom floor sweating, crying and dry heaving.

"Babe, go get your sister some water and her shoes." she then turned to her wife "San, she need to go to the hospital."

"No! Please don't take me to the hospital." she yelled.

After she convinced them not to take her to the hospital they went back to their room. Brittany was snuggled with her wife, when someone knocked on their door.

"Mommy can I lay with you guys?" Santana pulled back the cover for her very grown daughter to lay in between her mothers.

Val started crying again, soaking Santana's t-shirt. Brittany turned on her lamp and sat up so could hold her daughter in her arms. Like so many years ago Valerie had her head between Brittany's boobs, her fist balled, and her mouth hanging open.

"Baby what's wrong with you? Did someone hurt you?" Santana asked while her wife rocked the giant child.

They remembered all the sleepless nights they had when Val got ear infections, fevers, nightmares and the worst nights when she was teething. And right now this is what that moment was like.

"I'm pregnant." and the rocking stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I know you guys are furious with me for not updating. But I had some things to take care of. So don't be mad.<strong>

**I know Ruby doesn't have a huge roll in the story, but the next chpt will be based around her and her feelings.**

**I'm not sure what I want to write about Valerie being pregnant. It's not going to be drama so don't worry. It will be slightly longer, I just hope you really enjoy this chapter.**

**Review love Neko**


	29. Don't Go Breaking My Heart Pt2

Three days later

Santana didn't know how to feel she was going to be a grandma soon. Her baby was having a baby. Brittany was always more easy and open.

"Mommy can we talk?" she asked stepping into the bedroom.

Santana cut her eyes toward the girl then back to her book.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident. I know you probably hate me and I know once the baby is born you'll still hate me but I'm sorry." Santana continued to look at her book not paying her daughter and attention.

"I don't hate you I'm just disappointed."

"I would rather you hate me." she said

000000

"Ruby can I sleep with you?" she whispered in her little sisters eat.

Ruby drew back the covers and she climbed in beside her.

Valerie wrapped herself around Ruby's smaller frame and cried in her sisters chest.

"Val, it's okay. Don't cry." she said hugging her big sister.

"I'm so stupid how did I let this happen. I don't think I'm ready to be a mom yet."

Ruby felt really bad for her sister. Their mom wouldn't talk to her and she was alone.

"It's okay. Andy will help you out . And everything will be okay."

"He doesn't want a baby, he already told me. He gave me - money for - abortion."

"I'm so sorry Val. Mom and momma will help you. Besides I'm going to be the best aunt in the world you don't have anything to worry about."

"You promise?"

"Yeah I promise. Now let's get some sleep."

They lay in bed wrapped up in each other, they were more than sisters they were best friends. No matter if their blood was completely different they still were sister, no law or test could tell them they weren't.

Santana was reading over a case when Brittany had got out the shower.

"Do you want to do stuff or no?" Brittany asked holding her towel close to herself.

"Of course we can do stuff. You don't have to ask me." she spoke softly.

Brittany slid under the covers completely naked now, and moved close to her wife. Santana lay on her side hands running all over the blondes heated skin. Brittany was thankful her wife wasn't wearing any pants because she really wanted to get her naked.

Santana could feel herself getting close to the edge. She was rocking back and forth against her wife's strong thigh, sliding easily as she leaked wetness.

"Harder B...just like that." she moaned when Brittany rocked harder.

After coming down from what felt like the high of her life she hugged Brittany tightly an sobbed.

"Where did I go wrong? Huh? My baby is going to have a baby she's to young B. I did everything I could, what did I do wrong?"

She had red every book, went to every class, watched every program, gave her everything under the blazing sun she desired and now look what happens.

"She told me it was an accident she didn't mean for it to happen." she tried to wipe the tears from Santana's face but they were flowing to heavy. "And you did everything right, don't think your a bad parent because your far from it."

"Just hold me."

0000000

Ruby's POV

When I woke up this morning I felt something heavy on my arm, I look over and it's my big sister. The one person in this cruel world I thought was though as nails had been broken. Last night all she did was cry even after she was fast asleep all she did was cry.

I climbed out of bed slowly so I don't disturb her but she jolts up anyway.

"Ruby don't leave me." she whines

I roll my eyes at her "I've gotta pee. So I'm leaving you." I hurry down the hall.

Sometimes I think if Valerie were as smart as she looked she wouldn't get herself into these fucked up situations. She could have been anything she wanted to be but instead she goes an blow it.

My mommy always told us even gentlemen have dicks. I guess Val just had to learn the hard way.

We sat in my room most of the morning talking about the old days, when I pushed her off the couch and she broke her arm, when she tickled me till I threw up, when mom and mommy let us take a shot of tequila, or last month when I let her meet my first girl friend.

"Ruby your my favorite sister you know that?" she was always a joker

"Well since I'm your only sister, I could see how it's possibly." I joke with her

"Do you think mom will hate me forever?"

I pop a strawberry in my mouth to avoid the question. "Mom doesn't hate you. She's just upset. I think she has the right to know about how things happened though."

She just rolls her eyes. Valerie was always the kind of girl who needed to be wanted and accepted as well as welcomed. My momma said our mommy was the same way when she was a teenager.

"I'll tell her. Can you be there with me when I tell her?" I nod my head yes and incomes Levi.

"Val, momma say come - stairs." she knocks him over with a pillow then hurries down the stairs.

"You wanted to talk with me?" I hear her say as I slowly creep down the steps.

I can't really hear much over the banging of pots. I try to listen as closely as possible then I feel something connect with the back of my head.

"Take out the trash." I loose

End POV

Every night since they found out dinner had been intense no one really spoke not even Levi.

"Is it Andy's baby?" Santana ask

Valerie just nods her head.

"Do you want to keep this baby?"

Valerie nods again.

Everybody jumps when Santana smacks her hand on the surface. "Dammit Valerie! How could you do this to me? You are my world, my first love the only person who has never let me down. Until now."

"I'm sorry." she whispers

"Was it worth it? Is throwing your dreams away worth it? And so help me god if you say I don't know I'm going to loose my mind." Santana was furious, she only said stuff like that when she was beyond mad.

"I - I - I'm sorry." she felt like a fish out of water right now not knowing what else to do or what else to say but I'm sorry'.

"You've been sorry about everything since you were about 12, come up with something new. Fast."

Ruby hated when her mom yelled, it scared her and everyone else. She got yelled at plenty of times but never the way Valerie got it. She knew when to stop talking and just do as she was told; Valerie on the other hand kept going and going until the repercussions were server.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident. But you make me feel worse than Andy does about the situation. I know getting pregnant at eighteen was the dumbest thing I could ever do, but please don't hold this against me forever. I would rather you hate me than be disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed I'm just so mad. I wanted you to become all you could be - I don't care that you made a mistake - I just wish you would have waited. An Andy I'll make sure Quinn kills him." she was upset and it would take her some time to cool off and get passed the pregnant things.

000000

"Are you sure it's Andy's baby?" Quinn asked.

Santana and everyone else around the table had the same reaction.

"A billion percent sure. He's the only guy I've ever slept with." she told them

"What did Andy say when you told him?" asked Rachel

Valerie facial expression sort of changed Andy was once her knight in shining armor now he was the scum of the earth.

"Well when I told Andy - he said he didn't want a baby. Then he handed me three hundred dollars for an abortion." she sat the cash on the table top.

Rachel wiped a few tears from her eyes, then looked at her wife for answers.

"I can't believe him." Quinn huffed out.

"Well Valerie we'll be there for every visit to the doctors, we'll buy anything you need. This baby is apart of us just as well as it is you." Valerie smiled "Santana I'm sorry."

"Aunt Q, and aunty Rach. I don't want anything from you two. Even though it's a great thing for you guys to offer your help and support. But you two didn't help me make this baby, Andy did." she said sternly.

0000

"Ruby do you want to stay for dinner, or are you going home?" asked Anna

"I'll stay for dinner my parents aren't home." she told the young blonde

"Okay good I'll tell my mom so she can set you out a plate."

Ruby smiled. Anna was her beat friend her girl friend, Anna's parents thought she was going through a phase, they liked Ruby a lot. So they never tried to tell the girls any different when they said they were together.

"Anna do you think maybe one day we'll have a family together?"

"Well after I finish medical school, and you discover the cure for cancer we can have as many children as your vagina desires." she light poked Ruby in her private sending a flood of arousal into her panties.

"Oh god don't do that!" she squealed

Anna unbuttoned Ruby's shorts and unzipped them a little. At fourteen Ruby was just as interested in sex as any kid her age, so when her blood got to boiling she couldn't help herself.

Anna pulled the cover up to their waist and slid her hand further into Ruby's panties.

"You wanna go all the way tonight?" asked Ruby flossing her winning Lopez smile and her Pierce pout.

"Only if it's with you." she smiled and kisses Ruby's lips.

Ruby had no idea what she was doing but neither did Anna so it made the moment more memorable and loving.

"Was it good - did it feel good?" Ruby asked Anna who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Yes it was good and it felt really good also. Did it feel good for you?" she asked

"Yeah it felt really good. We could do it again - if you want - I like the way it feels - when you, you know." she blushed

Ruby and Anna just sat and enjoyed each others company, until Ruby looked over at the clock.

"Oh man, it's almost 9 I've gotta get home." she jumped up and put on her missing articles of clothing. "I'll call you . I - I love you." she grinned

"I love you too."

000000

"Sweetheart your twelve weeks and two days. That's your baby right - there."

Valerie smiled at the blotch on the screen, this was the beginning to a long journey.

She had a few picture printed out for her moms, Quinn and Rachel, Ruby and even one for Andy.

"So are you hoping for a girl or a boy?" Rachel asked Brittany

"I want a little girl so I can dress her up and buy her pretty things." the both awed cause they felt the same way.

"I want a handsome grandson. Who'll look just like Andy and have his thick curly hair and big eyes." Valerie rolled her eyes at the thought of her child looking like Andy.

"Well I want a girl, because I want someone who'll be just like me. And not Andy." she said aggressively

She lift her shirt up so she could rub her little belly.

Ruby had walked threw the door and sat her book bag on the floor.

"Hey everybody." she kisses her moms "I'm going to Anna's house be back before dinner, love you guys." and she left.

"Wow. They're definitely having sex." Quinn chuckled.

**Review luv Neko**


	30. What If

**Santana has always told her girls even gentlemen have dicks. So don't hate me just yet, it'll get better I promise.**

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do about college in the fall?" Ruby asked handing her another turkey club.<p>

"Well the baby should be here in September. So I'll just wait until he or she is a year old and then start." she said trying to eat her sandwich.

"Well you've only got four month left. How does it feel - the baby moving around?"

She took a huge bite of her sandwich then made a thinking face.

"It feels like nothing sometimes. Then other days it feels like a worm is in there."

Ruby just thought of how it felt to have a worm in her hands.

"Well tomorrow you figure out if it's a boy or a girl. Which do you want?"

She shrugged her shoulders then took a bite of Ruby's sandwich.

"I want a girl." she swallowed thickly "I think I want a girl. Cause having a son - would just remind me how much I hate Andy." her voice had lost the cheer it was filled with moments ago.

"Well if you keep hating him, your baby is bound to look like him." she joked making her sister crack a faint smile.

Santana came home and found Levi banging on the table and Go Diego Go blasting from the tv. Brittany was in the kitchen getting dinner ready, her girls were at the table looking through a baby book. She peeked over their shoulders the pointed to a name.

"I like that one."

This was the first time she had really had an input on anything involving Valerie's pregnancy.

"If it's a girl name her that."

00000

"Mom?"

"What?" he was a bit taken back in how she answered him.

"Are you angry with me?"

She pulled her paper from her eyes so he could see she was serious.

"I'm not mad at you - I'm furious how could you tell her to get an abortion? That is the most disrespectful thing I've ever been told about you. Me and your mother tries to raise you the right way but I see we failed." she told him picking the paper back up.

"Mom Valerie isn't as innocent as everybody thinks. She gets drunk and turns into a different person. She was the one who said she didn't want to keep it - then she said she wanted it - once I had already made up my mind about not wanting it." he ran his hands through his hair harshly. "She told me when she first found out that she wasn't sure if it was my baby. Valerie isn't as innocent as she seems." Andy never spoke bad about Valerie, but sometimes he wanted to tell people about the real her.

Rachel didn't know who to believe now. Andy told her one thing and Valerie had told her another.

00000

"So do you think your having a boy or a girl?"

"Well I'm not sure. I'm wishing for a girl, but everyone seems to think it's a boy."

Her face cringed as the cold gel touched her stomach. She could hear the heart beat and some swishing sounds.

"That is your daughter right there." she put her hands over her heart, as it silently broke.

"It's a girl, I'm having a daughter. I'm gonna be a mommy soon."

Linda (the ultrasound technician) had yet to tell Valerie the bad news about her pregnancy.

"Valerie, are your parents or anyone here with you?" Val shook her head, her moms were in the waiting room.

"Yeah my moms are out there. I can go get them if you'd like." she told her that'd be best.

Another doctor entered the room with Linda holding a chart.

"Valerie, you have preeclampsia. It's normally discovered around the twentieth week, as you are. As I'm sure you know this could kill both you and your baby." Valerie had been on cloud nine a few minutes ago and now she felt like her world was being crushes by a single hand. "Will schedule a date for you to come in and have an emergency c-section." he rubbed Valerie's shoulder for comfort "Don't worry your in good hands, and your little girl will get the best care."

The car ride home was silent. Santana felt her daughters pain but more than anyone Brittany felt her daughters pain she knew what it felt like to have your body betray you and turn you into a baron cave.

Val had been in her room crying for sometime until Brittany came into to talk to her.

"Val, I know exactly what your going through."

"You do?" she asked

"Yes I do. Before me and your mom adopted you I was pregnant several times. The last time I carried the baby until I was almost seven months, then one day I kept bleeding. The doctors said my stomach had filled up with an extensive amount of blood and the baby drowned. Yes it's terrible and it takes a while to get over."

"Mom I never knew that." Brittany shook her head, and hugged her daughter.

"Four months and you'll be a momma. Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm more scared than anything. What if there's something wrong with her, or she dies, or I die - than what?" Brittany had thought about those things just as Santana and Valerie had thought about them, everything from this moment on was a what if.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I know Valerie's pregnancy is moving fast and I might have done a terrible job at summarizing what happened between her and Andy please forgive me.<strong>

**My nerves are going haywire. I tried out for this new basketball team and I think I blew it, so I'm out of whack a little bit. I also got offered a scholarship to Cal state and everything is just moving to fast for me. I just want to stay a kid and have no responsibilities ever. I have to choose between seven colleges in the next five months, I just want time to stop for a day so I can gather my thoughts. I need something to take them edge off, it's an athletic thing.**

**Sorry for the rambling, I just need some guidance right now and being 17 I thought I knew the right answers but I don't. Nayalove your right I'm a kid ;)**

**Review luv Neko**


	31. Shouts In the Dark

Valerie and Ruby had went to the store to get dinner for tonight. Levi was taking a nap and Brittany and Santana were in their bedroom watching tv.

"San, I've been thinking about Valerie. I'm really worried about what could happen to her and the baby. What if they don't make it?"

Santana didn't want to think about this so she had sat that thought in the back if her head for the last past two weeks.

"You know B, everybody keeps thinking about the negative 'what ifs' what if Valerie dies or the baby dies or if they both die. What if Valerie lives and so does the baby. What if they're both perfectly fine? What if - what if - what if my baby dies - what if my baby dies on that table. What if - I never see her again?"

she finally had broke down after holding it all in for two weeks. She finally let it out. What if she never got to meet her granddaughter or ever see her daughter again? What if God decided to take Valerie with him and leave Santana with a hole in her heart? What if she never got to touch or feel, or even yell at Valerie again? What if everything went perfect? Everything was just a matter of what ifs.

Brittany held her wife as she sobbed, she knew her wife had a tendency to hold in her feelings for long and then let them pour out, which she had always told her was unhealthy.

"I don't want to imagine life without her, or you or Ruby or even Levi. It would hurt to much to go on." she sniffled

Brittany rocked her wife just how she rocks their kids.

000000

Ruby's POV

Me and Anna sat under the large tree in her back yard and listened to songs on my phone, while her mom made us lunch. School would be over in a few weeks and theres nothing like sending summer with someone your absolutely in love with.

"I love you." she whispered softly in my ear.

I leaned forward and whispered it back in her ear. I loved how it made her blush.

"So when do you think we can do it again?" she asked me smirking

"Well if your talking about sex I think I can squeeze you in this Saturday at say maybe 4." we both laughed sex was amazing now I understand why Valerie got pregnant orgasms are addictive. I'm not sure if Anna has done this before - she say she hasn't but she's so good at it.

"Well my mom is leaving for work in a bit maybe you can squeeze me in then? Or we can wait till Saturday. No rush." she winked

She said her mom would be leaving soon and tonight was Friday so I could stay out an hour longer. Once we ate Anna's mom left for work which left us alone and unsupervised.

I leaned over and kissed Anna's lips and Anna returned the kiss, I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail so it could hang over my shoulders. Anna undid the button on my skinny jeans and rubbed me threw the thin fabric of my panties. My lips parted so I could release some air I was bound to choke on.

"That feels so good." I whispered in Anna's ear giving her chills.

"Your so wet. Like wetter than before." Anna's eyes were like baseballs nearly falling out her head. "Can I - you know?"

I nodded my head and she got on her knees between my legs. Neither of is had a certain roll in our relationship, it's just Anna was willing to do anything to please.

"Wait let's go to my room." I pulled my pants up quickly then sprinted up the stairs.

Anna waisted no time getting back to where we had left off. She had both my legs over her shoulders and her head buried between my thighs. Her tongue kept going deeper and deeper till I finally couldn't handle anymore till I couldn't control myself.

"Anna I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." I tried to warn her but all I got was a hard suck to my clit.

"I want you to cum in my mouth." that was all I needed to hear and my legs wrapped around her neck and held her in place for what felt like hours which in reality it was only a few seconds.

"Do you want me to do you, now?" she shook her head no.

"I'm waiting till Saturday afternoon. It's only a few hours away, and I'll be filled with hormones." she kissed me and I whipped her face "Besides you've only got a few minutes to get home."

I looked at the clock and groaned. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

She nodded and shut the door behind me.

As I walked I could hear foot steps then someone grab my waist.

"You forgot something." it was Anna she scared the shit out of me.

"What?"

"This." she kissed my lips and held me tightly "I love you." she said before she let go a little bit.

"I love you too."

End POV

Valerie woke up in the middle of the night because he was having trouble sleeping. The baby had been kicking all night going crazy, using her kidneys as punching bags. If she wasn't peeing she was in the downward facing dog position.

"Momma can I sleep with you?" Brittany pulled back the covers so her daughter could climb in beside her.

Santana already had Levi laying next her blowing his terrible toddler breath in her face, then her soon to be 19 year old had to come snore in her ear.

"Babe? Babe, roll Valerie on her side. She's snoring." Santana told her wife who easily titled their daughter on her side and the snoring stopped.

Brittany felt like she had only been sleep for five seconds when she felt a hand on her shoulder and her second name being called.

"Momma, mom? Mom, can I sleep with you?"

She pulled the covers back once again and her baby slipped in closest to her. Ruby was the best one to sleep with she didn't move, snore, drool or make any noises what so ever. Santana got to deal with drool and snoring, while Brittany got to lay with her baby.

In the morning Brittany woke to big brown eyes staring at her. He flashed a toothy grin then let some drool fall from his mouth onto his moms chin.

"Pancakes momma." Levi asked sticking his finger up Brittany's nose.

"Good morning Levi Michael. And yes you can have pancakes." she rolled out of bed then grabbed her son with her.

They met Ducky at the bottom of the steps. They knew he was getting old and his time would soon be up, it hurt Brittany everyday. Valerie was in denial and believed Ducky would live forever.

"Good morning handsome. Do you want pancakes too? Yeah I'm sure you do."

They headed to the kitchen Ducky following them.

With in the next half hour her family started to slowly appear in the kitchen. Valerie and Santana came down together but sat opposite one another.

Brittany handed out plates and Valerie shoveled eggs and six pieces of bacon onto her plate along with five pancakes and six sausage links. Ruby nearly threw up when she saw her sister aggressively eat her breakfast, Levi even mumbled somethings to her.

"Mommy Val nasty." he told Santana

She laughed because all her children ate the same way Valerie was just a little more grotesque than the others.

She looked down at her daughters belly which was no longer unnoticeable, it had shape, a form a reason to it. It was a very attractive belly, she had the sane kind of shape Brittany had when she was pregnant. She got disrupted from her thoughts when Ducky barked and she handed him a piece of bacon. Grandma she thought to herself, it had a funny ring to it but soon enough her granddaughter would be here, but still in the back of her mind was that what if.

31 weeks

"Do you think I'll be a good momma? I mean I was a good momma to you right?" his ears shot straight into the air. "Well I think I'll be a good - momma." she cringed grabbing for the sink to hold herself up. She tried to take another step but the pain shot between her legs again. She held her breath to ease the pain but that didn't work. "Oh my god - ugh!" she screamed knuckles turning white from gripping the sink. "Ugh!" she screamed doubling over in the floor.

She screamed louder when she felt wetness between her legs. Ducky barked and barked. he nudged Valerie's head with his own whining and barking so she would respond. Ducky whimpered at the girls side, she cried and so did he Ducky had been her best friend since the beginning of their existence, who better to die on the kitchen floor with.

"Ms. Lopez-Pierce, can you hear me?" the white light shinned in her eyes but she couldn't respond.

**Valerie's POV**

All morning I've been feeling good like really good. My family went out for the day and I thought I'd spend sometime with Ducky. We ate cold pizza, left over pasta, cereal, just about anything in this house we could find. Ducky was my best friend so being with him was like being with an actual person.

We were headed back downstairs when I got the first sharp pain, I thought maybe the baby was kicking; no biggie. Venturing through the living room I got the second; that's definitely not the baby kicking. It slowed me down a bit. Thirty-one weeks I've carried my baby for seven months and three weeks. I'm scheduled for my c-section in a month.

The most crushing pain hit me in the kitchen I grabbed the sink for balance but the pain brought me to my knees. I held on tightly to the counter and screamed. Ducky kept barking and whining I just didn't have the strength to make it to the phone. My knees give out on me an I fall to the ground.

"Can - you - hear - miss?" is what I heard. An EMT lady was flashing one of those lights in my eyes. My mind goes straight to my baby, then to Ducky. I can hear blaring noises then a deep voice then everything goes blank. Am I dead? Of course I'm not dead.

"She's gotta get to an O.R stat!" a voice yells out.

Then everything is bright, it's all just lights, and sounds, sounds there's sound. That sound is a cry, but it's soon gone. She gone, there's no more sounds.

** End POV**

Quinn called Santana who called Brittany who called Rachel who called Andy.

Santana arrived at the hospital first the staff told her Valerie was in surgery. They said the same thing when Brittany arrived, everything was moving in slow motion. Quinn and Rachel were just as devastated as Brittany and Santana. Andy arrived with Ruby both looked like they had ran all the way there.

"Is - she - is she okay - how the baby?" he asked.

Nobody knew what to say because nobody knew the answer to his question. He sat over in the corner just thinking to himself, what if they both died.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce..." he pulled the scrub cap from his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay you guys never get a cliffhanger so your getting one now. My day has been so amazing. I got one of the greatest Dj's ever to tweet to me! And I found $20. Life is just to go right now it's a little scary. :) <strong>

**Thank you to everybody that inboard me about the college things, and the other problems I was having. You all were so helpful it meant a lot to me. You all can come to me with your problem and I'll listen with both ears. **

**Your all so amazing.**

** Review luv Neko**


	32. Silence Is Deadly

**I'm finally getting my t-shirt :)**

**Honestly this feels like the longest chapter I've written for some odd reason.**

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce..." neither one of the women moved until Quinn called them.<p>

Santana grabbed her wife's hand and listened carefully as the man spoke. He led them through a few sets of automatic doors, then into a room. The room was cold and dark and her daughter lay on the bed, the silence was scaring the women.

Silence is deadly

"There was an extreme amount of complications..."

Santana sat by her bedside and held her hand, she sung her songs, old an new. She rubbed her cheeks they were cold like death.

Death. Is that really what was happening in this room. This wasn't supposed to be the last time Santana seen her daughter or even talked to her. Life wasn't supposed to be like this.

**Andy's POV**

I drove like a bat from hell to the hospital. They said something terrible happened to Valerie, that meant Valerie an my daughter is in danger.

My daughter.

I wait for someone to come and tell us something but no one comes back after they've left threw the double doors. Valerie called me two days ago and said she'd picked out a name for our baby girl. To me it's best to stay away so I don't become attached.

Valerie broke my heart the night she told me the child she was carrying wasn't ours. The pain was unbearable, it felt like something I had worked on my whole entire life had been destroyed. And Valerie had destroyed it.

My aunts come back Santana was barely standing, Brittany was holding her up. My mom had to help them upright a few times when my aunty San toppled them over.

My momma helped aunt B over to the chair nearest Ruby. My ma and aunty San weren't insight anymore, everything was crumbling. Was Valerie gone?

**End POV**

"Santana tell me what's wrong? Please babe, tell me what's wrong?" Quinn asked trying to hold her friend up.

"Is it Valerie?" she shook her head. "Oh dear god."

Santana held on tightly to Quinn's waist then she started laughing.

"Her whole life I worried about her getting hurt, braking a bone, being kidnapped, molested, and pregnant. Now after all this the doctors tell me she flatlined after and during her c-section. I tried to protect her from most things in the world-"

Quinn stopped her "...and you did."

"Yeah, I did." she smiled and lit a cigarette.

Quinn rubbed her shoulders then kissed her forehead. "Now let's go see your new girl."

"Our new girl." Santana corrected putting her cigarette.

Santana and Quinn walked through the doors of the nursery they looked at all the screaming babies. Santana pointed to the baby wrapped in a pink blanket with a duck hat on. She tapped the thick glass and smiled.

"That's her. That's my girl my granddaughter."

"Our granddaughter." Quinn smiled

A nurse picked the baby girl up and brought her closer to the window for Santana and Quinn to see her. Her big brown eyes, brown hair, small baby lips, and cute little nose.

"Her hands are huge." they laughed "She looks like Andy and Val." they laughed again.

**Ruby's POV**

My parents came back crying, my mom was in hysterics it broke my heart, to see her cry. Andy looked like he was holding his breath; he was a bright red, he kept whipping sweat off his hands, and praying. My aunt Rachel just looked like a ghost; soon her and my momma went through the double doors and returned a few minutes later. They told me and Andy we could go back if we wanted.

Andy was walking so fast he could have broke out in spontaneous sprints. He slowed when he reached the door, he looked back at me and the others and took a deep breath. He opened the door and sighed. There she was a little pink bundle, he reached his hands out and my mommy handed her over.

"Hi baby girl. I'm your daddy - I think your absolutely beautiful." I heard him say.

She was a very beautiful baby she looked like Valerie and Andy. Her skin was dark like Valerie's not pale like Andy's.

I wanted to hold her but it felt strange my sister had yet to hold her. She didn't even see her yet.

"I'm gonna go see Val."

I walked down the hall till I reached her room. She was laying in bed like I had seen her many nights. My momma always taught us God makes miracles happen not medicine, and if it's your time you have to say goodbye.

"Valerie..." I sniffled "Your baby - my niece...she is very beautiful." I lay my head on her stomach and cry. I'm not to sure what I said. I prayed in English and Spanish, why couldn't God hear me.

**End POV**

"Ruby... My legs..." she strokes the girls hair. Her strokes become slow then she soon drifted off to sleep.

**Santana's POV**

I panicked when I couldn't find Ruby. It was already bad enough Levi got lost everywhere, now my 13 year old was missing. I checked high and low for her, I was seconds away from a panic attack when I heard a toilet flush.

"Ruby? Thank God I've been searching for you." I pulled her into a tight hug.

She hugged me back which wasn't surprising; she had always been an affectionate child.

"Ducky? Where's Ducky?" my smile widens and I ran to my baby girls bedside.

"Ducky's at home. He's fine, he's with Anna and Levi." I grab her hand and kiss her palms then her forehead.

"The baby? She's okay right?"

I nod my head. She makes a grunting noise then slips back into a slumber. I wanna pick her up and rock her like back in the days, or just like a few weeks ago when she couldn't sleep.

My baby is no longer a baby she's a momma now, she my granddaughters momma. Im a grandma.

**End POV**

"You were so brave today." she say kissing her wife's cheek. "You are my hero." she kissed her again. "Your gonna be the hottest grandma in all of California." she kisses her again and they both laugh.

Santana's phone vibrates in her back pocket; it's a message from Quinn.

**Congratulations on your new granddaughter. Luv Q**

Santana laughs loudly then types the same thing. She was a grandma now, the four best friends were grandparents now, all to the same little girl that they planed on spoiling to the fullest of their extent.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I had the perfect name for the baby but I don't like it anymore. So next chapter lets hope she has a name. I know for a while I made it seem like Valerie had died and that originally was the plan, but I couldn't kill a character off that's just wrong.<strong>

**In all honesty this story was only supposed to be 30 chapters long ending with Valerie's graduation, but you guys enjoy it so much so I decided to keep going.**

**I'm not sure if there's hope for Valerie and Andy. I know you guys want them together but characters have to change it makes the story a lot more interesting. By the end of the month this story should be finished, and I want to start a sequel. Do you guys think that's a good idea?**

**My daays have been going great I'm getting everything I wanted and more. Yeah, somethings could be better but there like that for a reason. Everyday I write a new chapter I think about how it can change someone's day.**

**When I get to college I plan on writing a childrens book. Lol.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Review enjoy luv Neko**


	33. What I've Always Dreamed About

Valerie and little Anastasia had come 3 weeks ago and they'd been doing great, both healthy and strong. Valerie was just like Santana she watched her daughter through the whole night to make sure she didn't stop breathing or if anything happened. Santana would show her how to comfort the baby when she was irritable or sleepy, she had a lot to learn.

Today Valerie was looking for a job, she left her daughter with her mothers and brother and her and Ruby set off on their adventure.

Levi really liked having the baby around he was very helpful even though he didn't understand the concept of it being his niece and not his sister, he was still wiling to help whenever.

Levi was laying on Santana's chest trying to fight off the sleep that would soon take over his little toddler body.

"Come Lee go to sleep. You know your sleepy." Santana spoke softly rocking him in her arms.

Brittany had their granddaughter laying in her arms sucking away at the bottle in her mouth grunting every time Brittany pulled away so she could get air.

"Val was the same way, remember she would swing her arms when we would take the bottle from her." Brittany smiled and nodded "I miss my baby," she poked her bottom lip out "she's all grown up now." she did miss "her" baby.

Brittany was always the one Valerie turned to when she was in need of comfort or help, but she always turned to Santana when she wanted to be coddled like a child.

"Maybe we should adopt another baby."

Santana smiled she knew her wife would adopt every kid she saw so she could give them a good life. That's just the kind of person she was it was in her nature to be a nurturer.

"I think three is enough. Besides Levi over here doesn't want to share us as it is...so getting another baby would really set him off." Santana told her wife.

Levi shifted his head so he was looking at his momma now. She rubbed his curly hair and cleaned the food off the side of his face. He smiled a huge goofy smile at her then stuck his hand out to touch her face. She kissed his palm once it got close enough.

"Mom, I want momma." he sat up on Santana's stomach and held his arms out for Brittany.

"You don't love mommy anymore?" he shook his head and climbed off her.

She handed her wife the tiny baby, so she could hold her son. He wrapped his arms around her neck then kissed her lips. She rocked him softly and he randomly started singing the theme song to Go Diego Go. They both slightly chuckled he was adorable. Looking more and more like Santana each day.

"That would be like the coolest job ever to have - and we could work together!" they heard Ruby shout with excitement.

The two came plowing into their parents bedroom. Anastasia looked over when she heard the voice she was becoming more aware of her surroundings now, and knew her moms voice a mile away.

"Hello princess, you having fun with Gram and Nana?" Valerie slowly removed her from her mothers arm and kissed her all over.

"Mom can I lay with you?" Ruby asked climbing in beside Levi and Brittany.

Santana smiled because she knew her baby would want to cuddle too. Valerie sat in her mothers lap and laid her own baby in her lap.

Brittany had an idea pop into her head.

"Let's take a family photo!" she pulled her phone from her purse and they all bunched closer together.

"Mommy we gotta to say cheese!" Levi asked nearly making Santana go deaf.

"On three ready, one - two - three!"

"Cheese!" Levi, his sisters and mother exclaimed

The picture was absolutely amazing better than any photographer could do. This was a family it was all different shapes, ages, colors, races, and sizes.

Brittany stares at the picture, this was it this was all that she ever wanted she had dreamed about this ever since the day she met Santana she had dreamed about having Santana's children, being her wife, being her lover and being her best friend.

For the last twenty-five years this was all Brittany wanted; a family. They weren't a perfect family and they had come across some bumps in the road, some big some small, some gigantic, but she had it, she had her family, being a mom was all she looked forward to morning, noon and night.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the last chapter I'm so glad you all have enjoyed this up until it's last moment. It's been so much fun writing this story. I didn't think it'd be as liked as it has been, you all are such amazing and loyal fans.<strong>

**No wet eyes in sight, a sequel will be coming soon not sure when exactly but soon. Next story I promise there will be a lot more sex and romance, and Faberry.**

**When I started writing this story I tried to take my personal experiences, and my goddaughter was just born so I had a huge inspiration. Oh and by the way she's two months old now she's so pretty she had the biggest eyes ever there like chocolate chips, and she has amazing golden skin, and she laughs so loud and is a very expressive baby at two months. She 12 pounds now she's going to be a ham.**

**Life for me right now is going great its been treating me well. Somethings could be a bit better but I'm not complaining, I love my life and everything and everyone in it. Including you guys.**

**Review luv Neko**


End file.
